


Fight for the Darkness

by can_you_get_Lokid



Series: Fight For the Galaxy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blushing, Death, F/M, Fondue, Galaxian, Implied Mpreg, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Odin bashing, Original Story Line, Rebirth, Save the universe again, Tears, Torture, mine, preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_you_get_Lokid/pseuds/can_you_get_Lokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Serene and her family when Loki fell from the Bifrost?<br/>What happens when Astral meets Captain America? Find out in this sequel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The Fight for the Darkness

Chapter 1

Serene had teleported her family to somewhere in what the Midgardians called New York City in an alleyway.

"Why didn't Uncle come with us?" Bjorn asked as his mother changed their clothing to what she saw out on the streets.

"Thor needed to convince Odin to not send an army to Midgard, he will join us once I send Thor the coordinates," Serene said as she finally transformed her clothes into a black leather jacket and matching pants with a golden undershirt underneath the jacket.

"Oh, we get to wear trousers," Astral said as she changed her outfit from a dress to match her mothers but only without the jacket, instead she had a loose knit sweater on top.

"Why are we in an alleyway Mama?" Tyr asked as he held his head.

Serene bent to his height to take his hands from his head and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"We are here to find a friend of mine," Serene said as she stood.

"Tuck away you weapons for now, we do not know where Loki is and we do not want to draw attention to ourselves," Serene whispered as she holds Tyr's hand.

Serene led them down the street and turned into a building that described of a place to spar and become fit.

When Serene led her family down the stairs, she could here the pounding of fists on a sand-filled bag.

"You must let me speak to him first, he has been frozen for some time so his timing is a little…off," Serene whispered as she stopped her kids at the bottom of the stairs.

The pounding continued and Serene drew closer as she did she turned her form to the one she donned in the World War II.

"Capitan Rogers, it has been some time since you and I last met," Serene said in a clam voice.

When she said this, the man's fist connected with the bag and the bag flew across the room with a gaping hole in the middle.

He stood still for a moment before the white undershirt and khaki clad man turned and looked at her. "Serene?" Steve asked in a whisper.

"Hello Steve," Serene answered with a smile. Steve stood still before rushing over to her and enveloping her in a hug.

"Oh Serene, I can't believe you're here," Steve whispered into her hair.

"It's been 70 years, How are you alive?' Steve asked pulling away.

"There are some things that can only be explained when there are more ears, so I don't have to repeat it twice, ok?" Serene asked looking at Steve.

"All right, um how you been, the last time I saw you I thought you were this owl following me," Steve said with a chuckle.

"Oh I was, needed to make sure you got home safely and I was also there on the Valkyrie too," Serene answered as she watched Steve's face.

His face held confusion and sadness as he sifted through his memories. "You are gonna have to tell me everything, cuse' I am a little confused," Steve said as he drop his arms.

"All in good time, now I want you to meet some of my family, come here darlings," Serene said in loud voice.

Three pairs of footsteps answered as the group came towards the pair. The first to approach was Bjorn who held Tyr's hand as he stood behind his taller brother.

"May I introduce my eldest son Bjorn, my daughter Astral and my youngest Tyr," Serene said making a waving motion.

"Hello, my name is Steve," Steve said as he held out his hand to Bjorn.

Bjorn looked at the taped hand in confusion, "Why do you tape your hands when you heal faster then normal Midgardians?"

Steve looked at him with a puzzled face, "I guess it's a force of habit." Bjorn nodded before grapping Steve wrist with his hand.

Astral walked closer to the solider and smiled. "Hello Steve I am Astral," Astral said with a warm smile.

"Wow you are really beautiful dame, just like your mother," Steve stuttered out as he shook her hand.

Serene rolled her eyes playfully, "Easy Capitan, my husband is a jealous man and a protective Father," Serene warned him.

"Well that's good right, someone strong to look after ya'," Steve said with a blush.

Tyr looked at the man and frowned. "Why are you so old if your only 90 years old," Tyr asked.

Steve was baffled, "I don't know, I guess your mother will explain," Steve answered.

A dark figure entered the room and addressed the Capitan.

"You should be out seeing the world, you missed so much Solider." Steve looked at the man who wore an eye patch and dark clothing.

"When I went under the world was at war and when I woke up they say we won but not what we lost," Steve replied.

"And you Madam, how do you know the Capitan?" The man asked.

"Fury there are many things that you can't even imagine that could explain how I know who you are and how I know Steve," Serene said with a smirk at the crack of Fury's façade.

"I see, well Capitan if you want to know the mistakes we made even the more recent ones, you should explore the world around you," Fury said.

"You here with a mission sir?" Steve asked as he unwound the tape. "Yes," Fury answered as he handed over the file to the Solider.

Steve looked through the manila folder and saw the Tesseract.

"I thought you took it away?" Steve asked Serene pointing at the cube.

"I did, that is just a copy I left it is not the real thing," Serene said in a whisper.

Fury looked at the woman with a baffled look.

"You had the Tesseract?" Fury said raising his eyebrow.

"I do and I would take care with your words," Serene said in a threatened tone.

"Well when you want to help us Cap, there's the address for pick up," Fury said striding out but not before getting a good look at the other occupants.

Bjorn let out a warning growl, which Fury answered with a raised eyebrow.

"So, um I guess you guys need a lift to head quarters?" Steve asked as he rubbed his neck.

"No, but would you like one?" Serene said as she grabbed his arm and the group teleported to the landing pad.

A quinjet was already waiting and the group were boarding. "Hello Capitan Rogers, it's so nice to meet you," a man is a suit said.

"And this must be Serene," the agent said. "It is, Agent Phil Coulson," Serene said as she sat down on one the seats.

Her children followed in after her and Tyr sat on her lap.

"Why didn't we just teleport to the Head Quarters," Bjorn said as he clutched the seat as they took flight.

"That would be rude and we might have scarred some mortals if we did," Serene said with a smirk looking to the Capitan as he was engaging a conversation with the agent.

Soon the ride had come to an end as the group landed on an airstrip.

Once they had stepped off the jet a red-haired woman met them.

"Agent Romanov this is Capitan Rogers, Serene and her Family," Agent Coulson said.

"Hello," the red head said. "They need you on the bridge they are starting a face trace on Loki," Natasha said.

"Loki? You mean father's hear?" Astral asked. Natasha looked at the girl before looking to the black and white haired woman.

"You know Loki?" Natasha asked.

"Yes and more… but first, why don't you lead us to a more secured area along with Doctor Banner," Serene said pointing to the skittish man wondering around on the deck.

The group broke off as Phil joined the other agents on the bridge and the group met Doctor Banner.

"Ah they told me you were going to be here," Banner said as he shook the Capitan's hand.

"Word is you can find the cube?" Steve asked. "Is that the only word they told you?" Banner asked in a worried tone.

"The only one I care about," Steve answered. "And who are you Miss?" Banner asked as he turned to Serene.

"Well first it's Mrs., but we'll get to that and my name is Serene," She said holding out her hand. Banner shook the hand.

The engines began to whir and Natasha tried to lead them inside. "This is a submarine?" Steve asked looking to the water.

"They want me a pressurized, confined, metal container?" Bruce asked in a low voice.

Soon the turbines poked out of the water revealing the true nature of the strip.

"Nope it's much worse," Banner muttered as he was led inside the flying aircraft.

Once inside the group was led to the bridge where Fury began to describe to the two men what they were doing.

Suddenly beeping went off when a woman shouted, "Sir we got a match." Serene smiled; her Loki was always one for flares, when she hears that he wasn't hiding.

"Astral you are coming with me, Bjorn stay with Tyr here, we are going after Loki. When we located him and subdued him then I'll will contact your Uncle." Serene said as she kissed their foreheads.

Bjorn frowned before nodding, "Yes Mother."

Serene clicked her fingers as she changed her clothes to battle gear.

There was a quiet second before clicks of guns were heard.

"Madam, please warn us next time," Fury said in a irritated tone.

"Of course," Serene smirked as her daughter followed suit, only her armor was silver and her helm had deer antlers.

"You wouldn't happen to know Thor would you?" Natasha asked looking to the woman.

"Of course I do, he is my brother-in-law," Serene answered.

~In Germany~

Loki stood above the crowd of kneeling Midgardians and smiled.

'Ah the feeling of being in charge, how sweet this feels,' Loki thought.

"In the end, you will always kneel," Loki said with a smirk.

Loki watched as an elderly man stood and spoke, "Not to men like you."

"There are no men like me," Loki said raising his spear.

"There are always men like you," The thick German accent rolled out of the man's mouth.

"Look to your elder, people… let him be an example," Loki stated as he shot a beam at the man.

The beam did not make its mark though; a shield had deflected it, knocking Loki to his knees.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing," Steve said in the Capitan voice.

Loki smirks while he stands, "The Solider, a man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Steve spoke as the Quinjet swooped in.

A bright flash accompanied the jet and Serene shows.

"Drop the spear, Loki," Serene says holding her weapon, a jewel encrusted sword that glowed. Astral popped out of no-where holding up glowing hands and pointed them at Loki.

"Well, well, look who finally shows up and here I thought you would find me sooner, Serene," Loki says as he looks at her.

"Well it would have been easier if you didn't betray me and let go of Odin's staff," Serene bit out as she approached him.

" Ah but you betrayed me, you left my side to go save those monsters," Loki answered as he shot a blast off.

Serene knocked it away with a swipe of her sword.

"You knew even before then what would happen, Darling, Now drop the weapon," Serene said slashing her sword, which sent a wave of gold light at Loki.

He was knocked back a few feet before he stood.

Captain America steps in and throws his shield at Loki.

Loki swats it away as he grabs hold of Capitan and slams him to the concrete.

Loki places the butt of his spear over the Soldier's head and says, "Kneel."

"Not today," Steve yells as wave of energy hits the two of them.

"Sorry Cap," Astral says throwing another energy ball at her father.

Loki is dumbfounded when he sees his daughter.

"My, look at you all grown up, Astral," Loki says as he sends a blast at her.

Astral shrieks as she is flown back into a wall. Serene growls and transforms, "How dare you."

Serene had changed into her dragon form and swats at Loki.

He doges the massive claws but is knocked back by repulsor rays.

"Easy Godzilla, make a move Reindeer Games," a metal figure asks as weapons unfold from the suit.

Serene shrinks back to her regular form and goes to Astral, holding her.

Loki holds up his hands, making the outer armor disappear.

"Good move," the metal voice says.

"Mr. Stark," Capitan says.

"Capitan," Iron man responds.

After putting Loki in some holding device he is led to the jet but is followed by his wife and daughter.

'Thor we have Loki,' Serene sends to Thor.

'I will be there momentarily.'

"So, this your first time?" Tony asks Steve.

Steve looks at the man with his eyebrows furrowed.

"First time, what?" Steve asks.

"Well fighting a god and all," Tony says as he stands up. Steve shakes his head, no.

Tony hmm's before turning to Serene.

"You my dear were a sci-fi nerd's dream, Maleficent " Tony said with a smirk.

"I am not a fairy, Tony Stark," Serene said.

"But you turned into a dragon," Tony said in awe.

"That is only one form," Serene said with a smirk.

Tony smirks back, "Meow, powers with that body, you make my brain swim," Tony teased.

Loki growls at this.

"Easy Rock of Ages, might hurt your throat," Tony says.

"Hold your tongue mortal," Loki hisses.

Tony frowns at the man before turning back to Serene.

"So why you hanging out with Capsicle? You could be me," Tony says wrapping an arm around her.

Loki struggled against the restraints to kill the arrogant man.

"Whoa, down Loki, down," Tony says pushing him back to his seat.

"Don't touch her again, other wise heads will roll," Loki spat out.

Serene rolled her eyes as she sat next to Steve, who was listening to Astral.

"Wait, time out, Serene you and Reindeer games here are a thing?" Tony asked holding up his hands in a 'T'.

"Well we are married, he just lost his way, didn't you Darling," Serene said smiling at her husband.

"No, Thor threw me off the bridge after Odin shut me out," Loki muttered staring at her with murderous eyes.

"Wow and I thought I was bad," Tony whistles.

Thunder rolls outside the jet and lightening strikes.

Loki freezes up when he notices the smile on Serene and Astral's face.

"Scared of a little lightening?" Steve asks.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki mutters.

Something hits the jet and Natasha struggles to level it.

"Well I guess Uncle enjoys his entrance too," Astral says giggling.

Serene shakes her head as Steve and Tony looked worried, thought not as worried as Loki.

Stark slides his mask on and punches the air lock open.

"Tony I wouldn't-" Serene is cut off when Thor jumps down onto the landing bay.

Tony holds up a repulsor beam but gets knocked by Mjölnir.

Thor grabs Loki, as Serene and Astral stand as well.

Thor jumps out with Loki and serene prepares to jump as well.

"Good day everyone," Serene calls as she grows a pair of wings along with Astral to follow the brothers.

"And now there's that guy," Tony mutters as he gets up. "Stark we need a plan of attack," Capitan calls.

"I have one, attack," he answers as he flies out. "I'd sit this one out Cap, these guys are basically gods," Natasha says as Steve puts on a parachute.

"There's only one God and he doesn't dress like that," Steve answers as he jumps.

Loki is thrown into the ground and groans.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor demands.

Loki laughs as he watches Serene and Astral land.

"I missed you too." "Do I look to be in a gaming mood Loki?" Thor threatens.

"Oh, but you should thank me, with the Bifrost gone how much Dark energy did the All-Father conjure have to muster to send you here? To your precious Earth," Loki spat.

A thud sounds as Thor drops his hammer.

"Careful Thor, he is not yet our Loki," Serene warns.

"I thought you dead," Thor mutters.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asks.

"We all did, you should know that you fool," Serene answers.

"Our Father-," Loki cuts off Thor.

"Your Father, he did tell you of my parentage did he not?" Loki says as he stands holding his back.

"We were raised together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that," Thor asks in a pained tone.

"I remember a shadow, living in shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into the abyss. I was and should be King," Loki shouts.

Thor shakes his head and looks to Serene for answers.

"So what, you take earth instead Loki? Mortals have minuscule lives, isn't that what you said?' Serene says circling towards Loki who holds up a hand.

"So you take the world I love and protect in vengeance?" Thor asks angry.

"Your protection? Ha and what marvelous job you are doing, either of you. The humans slaughter each other in droves. Yet you sit idly every day. I mean to rule them," Loki comments as he turns to look at them.

"You think yourself above them," Thor mutters.

"Well yes, we were worshiped as Gods at one point why not as a king" Loki smirks.

"You are missing the point of ruling, my darkness." Serene says reaching out to him.

Loki shoves her hand and walks to the ledge of the cliff.

" I've seen worlds you have never known about! I have grown Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it.-" Serene cuts Loki off with a laugh.

"Who showed you this power, Thanos? HE knows nothing of the real power of the Tesseract," Serene answers with a laugh.

Loki clenches his jaw, "How dare you."

Loki lunges at Serene but is cut in the jaw by Mjölnir.

"Give up the Tesseract!" Thor demands.

"I don't have it, I have sent it off to I know not where," Loki smirks.

"You Listen well brother I-," Thor is cut off as he is pushed off the cliff into the woods.

"I'm listening," Loki says cockily.

He makes to leave when Serene grabs his shoulder and forces him into a sit.

"Don't even think about, Loki," Serene hisses.

Astral stands off to the side and watches as Steve joins the fight between Iron Man and her Uncle.

A wave ruptures through the woods when Mjölnir collides with Captain's shield. Astral gasps and holds her hands.

"Well, some great team they are,' Loki says laughing. Serene grasps his hair and he lets out a hiss of pain.

"Ah my Love, that hurts," Loki says in fake-pained voice, Serene frowns at him before releasing his hair.

The three men soon join them back on the mountainside and teleport to the quinjet.

Loki is escorted to a chamber through the Hellcarrier.

He smiles menacingly at the Monster as he passes the lab.

Serene gathers her children to where the rest of the team is meeting.

Tony whistles when he sees the whole group.

"Wow, someone was busy," Tony says. Serene glares at him as she hold Tyr to her side.

Thor is catching up with Bjorn. "You two, it's only been a few days," Serene calls to the men.

"Actually Ma you forgot to change the time difference when we left," Bjorn chuckles.

"Odin's beard I knew I forgot something," Serene says smacking her forehead.

"What does grandpa's beard have to do with anything?' Tyr asks.

"It's just an expression Tyr," Thor answers with a chuckle.

The group sits around the table and waits for the interrogation .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Serene how'd you two love birds meet?" Tony asked as he stood, munching on some frozen berries.

Serene pulls her gaze from the screen picturing Loki in a glass container, "He and his brother decided to disobey the rules and enter a wing they shouldn't have."

Thor chuckled, "Aye but we saw you playing all alone with those dolls pretending to attend a feast."

Serene playfully scowled at him, "Well I had every right to be there, excluding your father." Thor gave a shrug before turning back to the screen to watch and listen to Fury's words.

"Mother, do they know that, that cage can't even contain Loki no matter how hard they think it does?" Astral asked from where she sat in between her mother and Steve.

Steve gave a puzzled look at this, "What do you mean?"

Serene sighed, "My husband is a powerful sorcerer only another magic wielder as powerful as him could contain him."

Tony gaped at her with an open mouth.

"So he only wants to be here and not that we defeated him?" Steve asked.

"Yes, he has something in store for us and I think we will find out," Serene said smiling as Loki's face frowned.

Once Natasha returned did Serene go to Loki.

Astral stayed behind to talk with her brother, uncle and hopefully Steve.

~With Serene~

Serene popped into the cage and the agents looked shocked.

Serene raised her hand and casted an illusion spell to have a private talk.

"Really, you're after the Tesseract? I thought you better Love," Serene said cupping his cheek.

Serene watched as a flicker of vulnerability float over his face before being squashed.

"You know nothing of the power I have seen," Loki gritted out.

"You forget that we share a mind link, I have seen and that is a filthy titan controlling your mind with a weak mind gem. Let me help you," Serene said taking his other cheek into her other hand.

Loki tried to shake out of her grip but she quickly smacked his head against the glass.

Loki groaned at the impact.

"That should start the process of returning you to me and for killing innocent people," Serene said as she patted his cheek.

"And this is for you still being alive," Serene whispered as she captured his lips in a kiss.

Loki moaned at the sweet contact.

He gripped her tightly and wound his hands into her long hair.

Serene smiled when she felt the contact and she pulled away.

"What is the Titan's plan Darling?" Serene asked as she traced his jaw.

Loki struggled to form the words; the Other's words were strict and final.

"Hmm, seems like I have to speed up the healing and break the link," Serene muttered as he placed her fingers over his temples and muttered a spell.

Loki gasped as Serene entered his mind, he watched as she came upon a cage surrounding a huddled figure.

Serene gasped as she saw her lover cowering, in the corner beaten and bruised.

"Serene help me!" Loki whimpered from within the cage.

"Take my hands and hold on," Serene said reaching into the cage and grabbed his arms.

She started to chant in Old tongue and her arms glowed bright gold.

Loki groaned, as his body seemed to inch slowly out of the cage and into his mind space.

The ground shook and blue cracks broke out across the sky.

Serene struggled to keep up the enchantment and then finally Loki was out of the cell.

The ground stilled and the pair was left in the mindspace.

Serene kissed his before returning back to the main plane.

Serene inhaled sharply when she came back to her body.

Loki stood, slumped with his head against her palms.

"Darling let me see the orbs of yours to make sure you are mine?" Serene asked as she cradled his cheek.

A broken laugh filled the room and Loki gazed up her with tears streaking his face.

"Oh my Love, you saved me," Loki whispered as he cupped her cheek.

Serene smiled as warm tears threatened at her eyes.

He smiled at her, the smile reaching into his eyes and they twinkled.

"You saved me," Loki said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"And you will save mine, that is how this works," Serene whispered.

Loki gathered her in his arms and just held her.

His grip on reality had finally been restored and he was his own person.

Loki held onto her, finally able to hold her in his arms without it being an illusion or it being a form of torture.

Serene smoothed his hair and gently scratched his scalp.

"We must go with the invasion though, it is the only opportunity to have a chance of stopping the Titan," Serene said.

"You are asking me to be in contact with those vile creatures, who not only tortured me but broke me? You my dear are asking for a lot," Loki sighed.

Serene smiled and pecked his lips, "You are strong enough now, with the help of your family you will win, I will take on Thanos,"

Serene said as she pulled away.

Her words began to sink in but not before she disappeared from the room.

"NO! I will not allow you to do this Serene, SERENE!" Loki yelled from within the cell and banged a fist against the glass wall.

~With The Science Bros and Astral~

"So what's up with you and Spangles?" Tony asked as he slid some holograms and reading across the screen.

Astral looked from her hands and could feel her cheeks burn.

"Man of Iron, I do not follow what you are speaking," Astral said as she leaned back into the bench.

"Oh so we're back to Man of Iron? Well miss baby Rock of Ages, my name is Tony Stark not Man of Iron. I see the way you gawk at the Capsicle when he isn't looking," Tony said while he mimicked a swooning maiden.

"I do not understand, can I not appreciate a good looking Midguardian?" Astral said with a playful smirk.

"Well if you like the old fashion, oblivious types maybe," Tony said with a returning smirk.

"All right simmer down children. We have to find the Tesseract since Loki does not seem to be relinquishing the answers," Bruce said from his workbench.

"Oh come on Babe, just trying to pass the time with a lovely lady," Tony said sending a wink to Astral.

"Tony I would refrain from flirting with my Sister, she is as merciless as Father when it comes to bed partners, though you might have more lovers than she has had, for the moment," Tyr said as he entered the door.

Tony whistled, "Wow who knew how cruel siblings are? Glad I never had any," Tony said as he flicked numbers across the screen.

Astral slapped Tyr on the back of the head.

"Don't tell Steve, he must not find out from another's mouth," Astral hissed at her brother.

"Well I must refrain from my tendencies then," Tony muttered a little sad at the loss of a bed partner.

Though if Pepper found out, she would have his head. Tony winced as he rubbed his neck.

"Don't worry Astral, I am sure if you told Steve that you are interested in him, he might say yes to courting," Bruce said with a warm smile.

"Thank you healer Banner," Astral said giving him a hug.

Steve padded into the lab and saw the group there.

"Hey are you nuts?" Steve yells at Tony when he prodded Bruce with a electrical prod.

"You really have a lid on it don't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, Bongo drums or a huge bag of weed?" Tony asked looking at Bruce.

Astral knew Bruce wouldn't turn into the Beast, but she flinched at the argument.

"Is everything a joke to you? Steve asked.

"Funny things are," Tony replied.

"Tyr go see if Father is better, I think it would be nice if he saw you," Astral said as she pushed her brother towards the door.

Tyr nodded before teleporting to find his mother.

"Threatening the well beings of everyone on this ship? No offense doctor," Steve said in a raised voice.

Astral stood up and walked over to Steve and grabbed his arm.

"Steve, let's go somewhere else and let the scientist work," Astral said as she caught the last sentence of Fury hiding something from them.

She could feel the tension rising and the spear started to glow.

Astral tugged at his arm and Steve went reluctantly.

"Thank you for joining me Capitan," Astral said as she hugged his arm.

Steve nodded his head, still trying to wrap his mind over the thought of secrets being withheld.

"Um, thank you for taking me outta there, I uh appreciate it," Steve said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks burned a little.

Astral smiled at him and kissed his burning cheek; she turned so she was walking backwards, tugging Steve by his hand.

Steve was flabbergasted that a young dame was being very flirtatious with him.

His brain swam when he compared her to Peggy but he couldn't help it though.

Astral had midnight black hair while Peggy had chocolate brown.

Astral had hypnotic green eyes while Peggy's were a warm brown with sternness in them.

Peggy was a very brash woman and Astral seems to be very flirty with everyone, miles ahead of Peggy in regards to playfulness.

Astral had a very tall and lithe frame, like her Father but she was curvier then Peggy, who had soft curves that matched her hair.

Astral had very plump pink lips that she bit at when she smiled at him.

Steve was pulled out his comparisons when the pair came onto a door.

"Hmm should we open and see what's inside?" Astral says as she taps lightly at the door.

"Well that won't do anything," Steve said as he went to open the door but it gently slid open when Astral pushed on it lightly.

"You have nice muscles Steve, but a little magic is always helpful," Astral smirked as she walked through the door.

Steve whistled as he followed and watched as Astral swung herself up onto a higher deck.

Steve hops onto the catwalk and hoists himself up.

Astral watched and then moved towards a crate that was jarred open.

"Steve isn't this Hydra's weapons?' Astral asked spying the skull and octopus logo.

Steve sees the familiar brand and silently picks it up and strides out of the room with Astral on his heel.

They were heading towards the labs.

~With Loki and Natasha~

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? DRAKOV'S daughter? SÃO PAULO? THE HOSPITAL FIRE? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC!" Loki says as he approaches the glass.

He slams his hand and Natasha flinches, "I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll spilt his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" Natasha turns and Loki smirks.

He must make become prepared to face the Little Hawk when he comes to 'save' him.

Serene had told him to carry on with his plans but to cause less damage then he planned to.

They must not suspect him yet.

"You're a monster," Natasha spat out.

"You brought the Monster!" Loki spat.

"So that's your play…Banner. Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Thank you for your cooperation," Natasha says with a smirk and bows before leaving.

Loki has a small smile on his face, oh how easily a child could see through those words he spoke.

He had purpose for making it easy, Loki turned when he felt eyes on him.

"Well I do not believe we've met," Loki said as he held his hands behind his back.

"Well, we would have, had you not fallen off the Bifrost when Odin said No," Tyr spoke as he came out of the shadows.

Loki pressed his lips in a tight line, "Hmm seems Thor let his lips flap," Loki muttered.

"Well actually Mother told me," Tyr answered as he stepped closer so he stood in front of the glass.

Loki cocked his head and watched transfixed as the boy's hair changed to white and black.

Loki was barely able to hold back the shocked gasp.

"If you are her son, then how is she still alive? And it would seem I have another child, though it is welcomed," Loki said.

"Mother is still needed on this plan for now, there will be a time where she will pass on, but for the upcoming years she will be here," Tyr answered.

Loki nodded his head but could barely understand why Serene had such a short life compared to the rest of her race.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Father, but know if you step out of line and hurt mother, I will retaliate," Tyr spoke as he left.

Loki took the words to heart before a smile took place on his lips.

'Oh how much he displays my emotions, he truly is my son.'

~In the Lab~

Serene walked in and could feel the heightened tension between the groups.

She went and stood next Banner and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't sense it as he watched the words pierce the air.

"What are you doing Stark?" Fury asks angrily.

"Uh… kinda wondering the same thing about you," Tony responded.

"You are suppose to be locating the Cube," Fury yelled.

"We are, the model is locked on the signature and we are sweeping for it. When we get a hit we'll let you know," Tony said.

"What's phase 2?" Tony asks turning the screen to Fury.

Serene was going to open her mouth but Steve slammed a weapon down on the table.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD using the Cube to make weapons, sorry the computer was a little slow for me," Steve says looking to the group.

Astral pads softly next to Steve and stands touching shoulder to upper bicep to the soldier.

Banner looks angrily at Natasha and asks if she knew anything about this.

Natasha response with a removal plan for him.

Fury argues with Thor about how his people started the whole mess and Thor looks shocked at him.

"You people want a higher form of weaponry? Then stop using a false isn't even a fraction of what the Real Cube does," Astral yelled.

Serene gave her a pointed glare as the room grew quiet.

"What do you mean, that isn't the real cube!" Fury yells furiously ;) .

Serene sighs and looks to Steve, "Does that even look like the real thing Steve?"

Serene asks.

Steve looks more intently at the screen and sees a flicker of white every once and a while.

"No, the cube is mostly a blue swirling cloud without the flicker," Steve states.

Serene nods her head, "The last time humans laid eyes on the real cube was Red Skull and our Captain, after that I took the cube," Serene stated.

"So what, you made the one we are scanning for?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Of course, it wasn't that hard, just a few runes and some blood," Serene said with a shrug of a shoulder.

"So, all this time, we were messing with petty energy that isn't even the real thing," Fury said as his shoulders slouched.

"Sorry, but no one can control it except my son, and myself" Serene said.

Fury shook his head and left the room.

Steve looked to Serene and stepped forward, "Was that why I saw Red Skull disappear?" Steve asked.

Serene nodded her head, "Red Skull is in my holding cell for the moment, and he is paying for the deaths he committed."

Steve looked at her before he wrapped her in a hug.

Serene smiled and wrapped her arms around the man.

"Thank you, for not killing him," Steve said when he stepped back.

"Of course, can't let those lives go to waste can I?" Serene said as she stood next Thor.

"Aye,-Grabs her waist- She made him pay every time she visited him, he cannot look at himself in the mirror without hurling," Thor said.

"So… is this a good time to get your origin story now?" Tony asked as he pooped a blueberry into his mouth. Serene chuckled,

"I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner. My people are called the Creators of the entire Cosmos. Everything you know, with the blood and hands of my people, created the unknown. There was a great war wear people would enslave my kind in order to rule with unspeakable powers, what they didn't know is that a Galaxian can willingly give up their life. My people died out, leaving one lone babe to look after their creation. Every million years or when the being is no longer needed, is a Galaxian born. Their powers are unfathomable, even if you think you know most. This is not my true form, it resembles more of what you Midgardians see as a spirit only tangible. In that form, comes the power that is the Cosmos." Serene told them.

Silence answered her before Thor spoke, "And Tyr is the next one, is he not?" Serene nods her head.

"I cannot tell you when I leave, but he will be there to take over when I do," Serene says with a painful smile.

Thor nods before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And when is that?" Banner asks.

"To tell you, would cause me great pain, I cannot tell you the future even though I know everyone and everything's outcome," Serene spoke.

The group digested this information and was broken by the jostling of the Hellcarrier.

"Time to suit up Avengers," a voice spook over the loud speakers.


	3. chapter 3

Barton jumped from the belly of the aircraft and walked towards where his master was being held.

The connection had been severed and he wanted to know how and why.

As he sauntered over to the cell a loud roar caught him off.

" Hurry along, he hulk has been unleashed," Barton spoke into the comm.

The explosion had thrown the group around in the lab.

Astral watched as Steve pulled his cowl over his head as Tony suited up.

" Astral go with them, I'll go after Loki," Serene spoke as she teleported.

"Uncle, go find Natasha, she's with Banner," Astral called to Thor as he stepped through the broken door.

"Stark, to engine one," Fury called to the man in metal.

"Loud and clear, come on Cap," Tony spoke as he led the man to the down engine.

Astral followed behind the pair, as she transformed her clothes to her fighting armor.

Bjorn, are you with Tyr? Astral asked as she found she was coming closer to the engine.

Yes. We are helping Uncle with the green beast. Bjorn responded.

Astral huffed angrily 'it's not Bruce's fault for the Hulk,' she thought.

She watched as Tony flew into the broken engine and Steve swinging up to the control panel.

"Need any help Capitan?" astral asked as she landed next to him.

Steve jolted and grabbed for his shield.

"Astral? Gosh I thought you were an enemy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well considering you are not from this era I figure I can lend a hand," Astral spoke as she gently pushed away from the board.

"Status Tony?" Astral asked snatching the comm from Steve's open hand.

"Oh good, not only do I have a grandpa but now an extraterrestrial helping, fan-fucking-tastic." Tony spoke sarcastically.

"Watch your words and focus on getting the blades back up to equilibrium, that should help dislodge the pieces," Astral spoke as she tweaked at the circuit board.

"Oh Cap, she's a keeper," Tony spoke with a laugh as he sped up his foot repulsors.

Astral chuckled but dicked when she heard bullets go off.

"Get down," Steve yelled holding up his shield.

Astral huddled next to him, when she waved her hand.

A big gust of wind blew knocking the weapon out of the shooter.

Steve stood and jumped down when the shooter reached for another gun.

"Astral lever," Tony spoke.

"On i-" Astral spoke but got cutoff when another man showed up blocking her off.

"Give me a moment," Astral spoke as he hands glowed.

The man held his knifes and came at her.

Astral swiped at the man blocking his wrists from connecting with her body.

"ASTRAL NOW!" Tony yelled. Astral growled trying to throw the guy off, but he was persistent.

"Uh oh," she heard. She was knocked back by a punch but Astral responded with a glowing fist.

"Steve help Tony," Astral called.

She didn't hear a response until her attacker was suddenly knocked behind the head by an invisible force.

Steve was standing up at the lever, which was down, and she watched the shield return to his hand.

"Thank you, Steve," Astral called, as she jumped the stairs to investigate the Iron Man suit.

Tony had landed, well more like fallen to the floor after he returned to them.

"You alright Tony?" Astral asked.

"For now, lets make sure everyone else is ok," He said standing up.

~Things being settled~

Serene stood next to her daughter as the Avengers hung their heads.

Steve looks defeated and Tony looks lost as he stares blankly at the table.

"There was no stopping Loki, you can't control chaos without backlash," Serene spoke.

"Well then how do you suppose we stop him, and mighty?" Fury asks waving his hands.

"These were in were in Phil Coulson's jacket, guess he never got around to asking you to sign them," Fury said throwing the cards on the table in front of Steve.

Astral watches emotions wash over his face as he looks at the bloodstained cards.

"Was he married," Steve asks after a beat.

"No, there was a cellist, I think," Tony says as he turns to look away from the monitor that was in the lab.

"I'm sorry, he seemed like a good man," Steve said trailing off.

"He was an idiot," Tony muttered.

Astral scoffed at him, "Really why?" "Why for believing?" Steve asked.

"No, for taking Loki on alone, he was out of his league…he should have waited, he should have-"

Steve lays a hand on Tony's shoulder, "Sometimes, there isn't a way out, Tony. Astral tried to keep her mask in place but saw the misery on Tony's face.

"There are always casualties in war Tony," Astral said.

"No, I know that but what is Loki doing? He made it personal, he hit us on our home turf, he had to conquer his greed but he knows how to takes out to win right?" Tony says.

"He wants to beat us and wants to be seen, he wants an audience, like in Germany. Yeah that was just a preview for opening night, Loki's a full-tilt Diva, he wants flowers, and parades. He wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered-"

"Son of a bitch!" Tony yells running from the room.

Steve looks to Astral, "I think we found my Father," Astral said taking Steve's arm.

"I hope so, I wanted to tell you, I will do anything to stop him Astral to keep innocent people safe," Steve said hanging his head.

"I know, but that is not your burden Steve, that is my mother's she is taking on Loki and his master," Astral spoke.

Steve nodded his head and they arrived at the meeting room with Natasha and Clint talking to Tony and Serene.

"I will meet you there, I have to find a way to stop him," Serene spoke as she turned away.

Astral stopped her mother, "Where is Uncle?" Serene sighed "He has landed on Midgard, find him and bring him to Tony's tower and please watch over your brother, Bjorn returned to Asgard to warn Odin," Serene spoke as she teleported.

~With Loki~

Loki stood on the top of the Man of Iron's tower looking down at the tiny mortals.

He had instructed Selvig to begin the contraption to open the portal.

Loki felt a presence in the back of his mind, but he was able to push it out.

Just then a burst of light flashed in the living area.

"Is it going according to the plan?" Serene asked.

"Of course, now the plan is to expose the Chituari to the humans weapons, then we can weaken them," Loki stated.

Serene nodded and held her hand out.

Loki looked at the hand and then to her face, "Why aren't you disgusted with me? I destroyed Jotunheim and led the Titan here," Loki spoke looking away.

Serene took the few short steps so she cupped his face.

"And I helped correct the wrongs, My Love you are a God of Chaos, asking you to behave is asking another to stop breathing. These things would have been happened sooner or later, if anything it is Odin's fault for not telling you. I warned him that something could happen but he turned his head," Serene said stroking his cheek.

A loud boom breaks them apart and Loki steps onto the balcony.

Iron Man was walking towards the disassembling line as Loki watched with a smirk.

"Please tell me you are going to appeal to my humanity," Loki sneered.

"Uh actually, I'm planning on threatening you," Tony said reaching the bar.

Serene watched the two men quarrel.

"Huh I guess you ran back to your dark husband Serene," Tony said reaching for a glass.

"Well someone had to soften the blows," Serene stated.

"You know stalling me won't change anything," Loki said.

"No no, threatening. You sure you don't want a drink?" Tony asked taking a sip from his.

"The Chituari are coming, nothing will change that, what have I to fear?" Loki said with a smirk filled grin.

"The avengers. It's what we call ourselves 'Earth's mightiest heroes' type of thing." Tony continued.

Loki looks at tony confused, "Yes I've met them."

"Yea it takes us a little time to get some traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count, your brother a Demi-god, a super solider, a man with astounding anger management skills, a couple of trained assassins, your daughter, your son and your wife. And you big fella have pissed off every single one of them." Tony spoke clasping bracelets on underneath the table.

"That was the plan," Loki answered.

"Not a very good one," Tony answered.

" I have an army," Loki countered.

"We have a Hulk," Tony shot back.

"I thought the beast had wandered off," Loki said making small hand motions.

"You're missing the point. There is no throne to win, there's no version of this where you come out on top. Ok so maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect it the earth, you can be damned sure we will avenge it!" Tony spoke.

Loki smiles with an evil glint and walks towards the shorter man, "How will your friends have time for me, if they are to busy fighting you?" Loki asks as he lifts the scepter and touches Tony's chest.

A metal cling sounds through the room. Loki charges the scepter again and taps again.

"It should work," Loki said in a little disbelief.

"Well performance issues. You know, one in every three-" Loki picks up the mettlesome human and carries him towards a window.

"Jarvis anytime now," Tony calls out.

"You will fall before me," Loki states throwing the man threw the window.

Serene was about to jump after Tony when a red metal pod shot out.

"You better hope he gets to you first Loki, the Hulk might kill you if he found out," Serene spoke venomously.

"Please, that beast has nothing on a Frost giant's power," Loki answers.

They watch as a metal man flies up, "And there's another person you pissed off, his name was Phil," Tony speaks before firing off his repulsor.

Loki counters the blast with one of his own from his scepter.

Serene's eyes are drawn to the sky as a portal rips open the sky.

She then sprouts her dragon wings and takes off toward the portal.

Loki watches as Serene takes off and in that split second he takes a blast to his side knocking him to the ground.

Before Iron Man can take another blast, he hears the call for help.

"We are not done, Reindeer games," the robotic voice spoke before he was gone as well.

Loki looks on in wonderment as destruction and chaos follows as the Chituari spew from the portal.

Loki stands and watches the flying carts sped past him towards the city.

~Serene~

Her wings beat as she flies towards the ripple.

She can see the mother ships waiting on the other side along with the Leviathans.

"Tony, you might want to see if Bruce has arrived, we have a big problem that requires the Hulk," Serene said as she dodged the energy blasts.

She struck her palms out and a gold energy sparked from her palm and she brought her hands into a clap.

The wave of energy sent the Chituari to their knees and their weapons exploded in their hands.

Capture that one alive the Other will be pleased, one of the Chituari spoke.

Serene stiffened at that and soon the Chituari were trying to capture her or render her unconscious.

She bobbed and weaved out of the way of the flying carts.

She heard a humungous roar ripple through the air as a Leviathan passed through the portal.

"Tony heads up, you got a Leviathan on your tail," Serene warned the man as the creature followed the red and gold man.

"Hey Cap, any sign of Banner?" Tony asked over the com.

"He just got here," Steve replied as he stood next to Natasha, Bruce and Astral.

"Alright I'm bringing the party to you," Tony answered as he flew around a building with the flying creature on his tail.

" I suggest you get angry," Captain said getting ready for oncoming Leviathan.

"That's the secret Captain, I'm always angry," Bruce says as he walks out.

He morphs into the Hulk and slams his hand down as the Leviathan opens it mouth to swallow him.

The shockwave of the punch causes the armor to fall of the creature and the Chituari are jumping off to fight back.

The heroes on the ground fought against the Aliens but more of them kept pouring out of the portal.

"Captain we need a plan, they just keep on coming," Natasha yells as she kicks at a Chituari and then stabs it in the gut with a knife.

"Thor fly up; funnel the Chituari and help Serene, Clint get a boost up and take out any strays, Natasha see if you can stop the Tesseract, Astral with me and Hulk…" Steve yells out the orders.

"Smash," Captains says and turns to battle the on coming invaders.

Serene is up in the air with Tony as the ground the Chituari when Serene sees an oncoming missile.

"Tony, there's something coming this way," Serene says as she smacks a Chituari from her arm.

"Serene that missile is going to wipe out the entire city if it lands," Tony responds.

Serene inhales before she tells the others.

"Guys, I can shut down the portal, repeat I can shut down the portal," Natasha interrupts over the com.

"Wait Natasha, the government sent a nuke and I know just where to put it," Iron man says as he flies to catch up with the nuke.

Tony don't, it is not your time Serene yells at him.

"This is my choice Serene, just follow me to make sure the portal stays closed," Tony replies to her.

Serene brushes a tear from her cheek. "Tony that's a one way trip," Steve says on the mike.

"I know," Tony replies.

"Sir shall I try miss Potts?" JARVIS asks.

"Yea," Tony says as he is guiding the nuke towards the gaping hole in the sky.

~In a plane on the way to DC~

A phone silently vibrates as the occupants watch the chaos unfold in New York City.

The phone is flashing the photo of the caller and then the phone stops ringing.

"This is it buddy, thanks for the safety Serene," Tony says as he disappears through the portal.

The beauty of the universe surrounds Tony, but it all ends as the nuke flies towards the mother ship and he gasps at the lack of oxygen.

The glowing arc reactor flickers out as he watches the nuke blow up the entire fleet and then he is falling.

Serene is standing on the outer ring of the portal and is desperately holding the portal open waiting for Tony, but she feels the portal collapsing in on itself.

Serene sees blackness creeping in on her vision and feels a warm liquid drip down to her lip.

"No, No come on Tony where are you," Serene screams out and pushes herself to keep the portal open.

The portal is closing at a rapid rate and at the last moment she sees a gold and red form fall out.

She clenches her fist and the portal closes.

Serene sees that he isn't slowing down though.

"He's not slowing down," She hears over the com.

Serene is diving faster to catch up but it's too late.

Only a green blur passes in front of her catching the poor man.

Serene opens her wings but lands in an awkward land. Thor is ripping of the mask.

"Guys he's not breathing and the Arc Reactor's out," Natasha says solemnly.

"No, no he's not dead, he cant be," Astral cries out.

A roar rips through the air and it rumbles through the ground.

A loud gasp is heard and a groan.

"Oh god, what just happened, please tell me no one kissed me," Tony asks holding his chest.

Hulk let's out a soft roar.

"We won," Captain says.

"Not yet, my brother has to be restrained," Thor says.

"And then Shwarma," Tony says as he is assisted to a standing position.


	4. chapter 4

From this chapter on AUish and I will be changing from Serene's POV to Astral's a lot depending on the chapter

Chapter 4

Loki lay, beaten and bruised, in the massive indent on the marble floor.

He heard a low groaning noise, it vibrated in his eardrums and he realized that noise was him.

Loki's body felt like Mjölnir weighed it down at every limb.

There was a tingling in the back of his mind and felt a warm embrace.

"Oh my love, you surely are a sight for sore eyes," Serene said as she let out a breathy laugh.

Loki returned with a wheezy laugh and a smile. Serene leaned down and placed a light kiss on the split nose.

The slide of metal on metal made Loki look up from his love.

The avengers stood a few feet away all ready to move at the slightest movement.

"If it's anything to you, I would like that drink," Loki smirked with a defeated look in his eye.

Astral laughed and conjured her father a drink.

Loki struggled to get up but with a helping hand he was leaning against Serene on the floor.

Hawkeye had a permanent frown on his face as he watched Loki sip at the drink.

"So the mighty Loki, beaten by earth's hero's, how fitting," Natasha spoke breaking the silence.

A low growl rang through the room and the heroes flinched at the noise.

"Hold your tongue Natalia, things were not as they seemed," Serene said in a hiss.

"Really? So you're crazy husband didn't try to take over the planet due to rejection and finding out he was adopted," Tony asked when his faceplate lifted.

The air sizzled with energy and a boom of thunder sounded.

"My brother was under the control of a mighty Titan, the only ones who can even fathom that mind control are Serene, Loki and friend Barton," Thor said in a booming voice.

Silence ensued the room as Loki was pulled to his feet.

"We will leave in the morning, Loki shall be facing justice for his crimes against Jotunheim," Serene said and turned with Loki to a more private place.

Once they got to an empty room, Serene transported the pair to a pocket in the Unknown Realm.

They were in the castle and the warm air was soothing the injuries in Loki's body.

"Ugh, won't the avengers miss their first prisoner?" Loki grumbled as he slowly started to heal himself with magic.

"Well they only thought they could contain, that is not necessarily a prisoner is it? You could have escaped at any point from the glass fishbowl," Serene answered as she changed out of her battle gear.

Loki strode over to her and held with her shoulder strings.

"I am glad I saved you from that wretched creature's clutches, I had enough of being a Watcher," Serene sighed out as Loki stroked her slightly bruised skin.

"What happened to you darling?" Loki asked murmuring healing spells under his breath.

"I kept the portal open for that disgusting weapon to go through and to get Tony out," Serene winced as Loki pulled her hair from its tie.

Loki frowned at the name but ran his fingers through her hair.

"I want to know," Serene started as she turned to face him.

Loki frowned and tilted his head, "What do you want to know?"

Serene waited a breath, "I want to know what lead you to think you were all alone in the universe, and I want to know how my love let his defenses down." Serene cupped his cheek and smoothed a finger over his slightly swollen lip.

Loki swallowed thickly and turned his gaze to the ground.

"I felt so alone, falling into the abyss. Odin could have saved me, but he only told me No. My life of trying to gain his praise and he tells me NO. So I let go and the darkness became too great. I felt nothing for the longest time before I fell onto that retched asteroid the Chituari call home." Loki spoke.

Serene urged him to continue.

Loki waved his hand and he was bare.

Long silvery lines and pink scars littered his front and he turned to show her, his back.

There wasn't a single inch of unmarred flesh.

"They decided I was of use, only they had to break me first," Loki spat out venomously.

"I begged for Hel to save me, but she could not, they kept me alive barely until Thanos took over my mind," Loki whispered.

Serene wrapped her arms around her broken mate.

Loki flinched from the contact and struggled to be free.

Serene held on and she trapped his arms under hers.

"They broke me and only molded me back up to be a consultant for this invasion." Loki growled out.

Serene laid her head on his tense shoulder and kissed his neck.

"And now it is my task to shape you back into my Love, my Loki," Serene whispered into his ear.

Loki let out a choked sob and the weight of the world finally lifted.

"I do not think, my mind can take another remodeling," Loki drawled.

"Hmm, well I think you can," Serene said as she gently bit his ear.

"How could you still want me, after all that I have been through," Loki bit out as he tried to get out of her grip.

"I think that no matter what happens to you, I will always remember you as my Loki, you can be old or disfigured but I will love you till the end of my days," Serene soothes.

Loki's lax state soon turned the pair to the settee.

A young elf entered the room to tell Serene a bath was made. Serene smiled and waved her away.

"Come my darling," Serene spoke as she gently pulled Loki's tired body.

The bathing chamber opened up with a wave of warm steam.

Loki saw the crystal clear water and saw some of the brightly colored bottles sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Well don't just stand there, get in," Serene chuckled as she lightly smacked his rear.

"Easy, love I'm a little sore," Loki chided as he slipped off his slacks.

"Mmm, hopefully not too sore, I have missed the feel of another's flesh against mine," Serene whispered as she but softly at his earlobe.

Serene ran a hand over his taut stomach and trailed up his pale chest.

Loki growled softly and grasped her hand in his and spun them so she was nose to nose with him.

"Oh you will feel another's flesh my pet, I will overwhelm your senses with passion and drive your mind wild with lust, and then when you are nothing more than a mewling mess will I let you fall over the edge into a pleasant bliss," Loki sultry whispered into Serene's ear.

He took the lobe into his teeth and bit gently.

Serene let out a low breath, closed her eyes and shivered.

Loki smirked and nuzzled her neck. His lips grazed her pale neck and curled a hair in Serene's black and white hair to expose her neck.

"Loki, I am going to hold you to that promise, after I take care of you," Serene moaned out as she led them to the pool.

Loki hissed out at the warm water touching the sore muscles.

~With the Avengers~

The group of heroes went their separate ways in order to clean up before being inspected for any injuries.

Astral sat in the common area playing with some spell wisps.

The only other in the room was Bruce, who watched on with fascination.

"So the surrounding particles are being manipulated on a subatomic level?" Bruce asked as he watched the wisps form shapes.

"Well there are those who are born with magic and those who can learn how to do magic, magic born are by far more stronger and have many more skills compared to taught magic wielders. My Father is a magic born and my Mother is a Galaxian, her race helped make the great tree or Yggdrasil," Astral spoke.

She weaved the wisps to form Yggdrasil.

"Each of the Nine Realms reside here, but there are others who are on the outermost branches, then there are those of barren waste lands that are in the space between the branches," Astral spoke.

Steve was fiddling with the buttons on his button up when he walked in on Astral describing the Universe.

"So these other realms, do they have any way of contact to the main realms?" Bruce asked concerned.

"No, there is restrictions in place by the Galaxian so there will be peace from the lesser realms, the Nine Realms however have access to each other. Though there are realms that are only accessed by either death or having my mother accompany you," Astral spoke.

"By helping my mother capture Loki and stop the invasion she is allowing for one of your wishes or questions to be answered," Astral spoke when she got sent the message.

"So any wishes or questions can be granted or answered?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but if it interferes with your fate then you will have to choose something else, there will always be a catch," Astral said with a sad smile.

Bruce shook his head, "Say if I want the Other Guy gone, that won't happen?"

Astral nodded, " Yes, the reason is because if my mother was to remove the Hulk you would die from the backlash of gamma radiation, but you can ask for more control over the hulk." Astral explained.

Bruce had a perplexed look as he pondered Astral's words.

"Do you think your Mother could tell me what happened to Bucky?" Steve asked hopefully.

"I thought he fell off the train?" a loud voice called.

Tony sauntered into the room with Pepper on his arm.

Steve looked at his feet, "I just want to know if he suffered," Steve said quietly.

"You want to waste a wish on something so petty?" Tony said with a raised eyebrow in disbelief.

"Tony, what Captain Rogers uses his wish on should not matter to you, you have your own to think on," Astral said pinning him with a glare.

"Well Capsicle, looks like you got yourself a girlfriend," Tony teased.

Steve blushed lightly and glowered at Tony.

Astral waved her hand in a dismissive manner and a wave of magic washed over the man.

Tony yelped indignantly as he felt his ears change shape. Instead of normal human ears, mule ears had replaced them.

A bubble of laughter burst from the other Avengers as they looked to the engineer.

"You fix me this instant," Tony roared. But a second later a donkey bray sounded throughout the room.

"Now you can sit there like the ass of a man you are for being rude to a fellow teammate or you can apologize," Astral stated when a lull in the laughter happened.

Tony glared at the sorceress for a moment and then bowed his head.

"Astral I think that's a little harsh," Steve said quietly.

"Steve, I understand that my method was harsh, but from my observations Tony won't stop his teasing for some petty words," Astral said looking to the soldier.

Steve gave a small purse of his lip and nodded.

"Keep your teasing to a minimum in regards to Steven's and I's friendship hmm?" Astral stated as she clicked her tongue.

Tony scowled again before nodding. Astral smirked and she saw Natasha wince.

Astral snapped her fingers and Tony turned back to his normal self.

"You know you might freak Bird-Brain out if you smirk like that," Tony said as he dragged from the couch and proceeded to the lab below.

Astral frowned as she sat back down on the settee.

Astral looked at her hands and flipped her hands glancing at the pale skin.

"Do I really look like my father THAT much that I scare people," Astral whispered.

Steve went to lay a hand on her shoulder but she stood up quickly and fled.

Steve watched the young woman leave.

"Captain Rogers, if you are looking for Lady Astral she is with her uncle," JARVIS stated.

Steve jumped at the voice and thanked the A.I. Steve fixed his gaze on the assassin.

"You could show a little more restraint for your disdain towards her and her family," Steve said.

"Why, they haven't done any good since they arrived," Natasha said in return.

"They helped stop an invasion and they saved innocent lives," Steve pointed out.

"Well Loki started the invasion in the first place because we were a source for revenge against his brother," Natasha threw back.

"That has nothing to do with Astral, she can't control her father's actions, Serene even said he was beyond her reach," Steve argued. "Sure that's what she wants you to believe," Natasha said.

A phone buzzed in the distance. Natasha reached into her pocket and lifted the buzzing phone to answer.

Steve knew she was going to leave.

'I guess spied don't trust anyone.' Steve thought as he set out to his guest floor.

~With Astral~

Astral walked with a hunch in her shoulders.

'I must change in order for others to trust me, they need to see I am nothing like my father's darker part.' Astral thought as she walked to Uncle Thor's room.

Astral knew her mother had taken her father to be healed in order to look more presentable before his trial for crimes against Jotunheim.

"Uncle Thor, I need some advice," Astral spoke as she knocked on the door.

The door opened at the first knock but it revealed an empty room.

Astral walked in and scanned the room.

There stood a large bed with side tables on either side, one wall was a giant window overlooking the city below with a walk out balcony.

There was also a bathing room attached.

It seemed very lavish for mortals but it lacked whom she seeked.

On top of the bed there sat a note.

Dear Astral,

I have left in order to check on my Beloved Jane. I shall return on the morrow in order to escort Loki home with Serene. In the mean time, if you need me have Tony's servant contact Jane Foster if there is an emergency. I hope you enjoy spending time with the Midguardians; they have become fine shildmen and women.

With Love,

Uncle Thor.

Astral huffed and crumpled the letter.

She stood there before going to the bathing chamber.

Astral stared at the mirror and saw a woman looking back at her.

Pale white skin shone, bright green eyes twinkled, long slightly curled hair draped around her head.

A slight pout on her lips and a sad look accompanied the twinkling eyes.

'Sorry Father, but in order to gain the trust of my soulmate's team, I need to show them I am not like your dark side,' Astral sent sorrowfully.

She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

Astral looked on more time at the mirror as her father's before whispering a disillusionment charm to cover her eyes, her mouth and hair.

White hair now sat on her head but had a new style to it. The humans called the hair style an undershave. Her once long black hair was now white and chopped to shoulder length instead of her mid-waist.

Astral then added braids for her family.

The left side of her head felt a little cool since it was now shaved.

Golden eyes blinked back at Astral when she looked back into the mirror.

Her smile was painted with a blood red paint.

A tentative knock woke her from her examination though.

Astral walked calmly over to the door and opened it.

Steve waited on the other side of the door waiting for Astral to answer.

He wanted to explain how Natasha was just being a little too high strung and not everyone was so uptight about her using magic.

The door gently opened and Steve's breath caught in his throat.

"So what do you think?" Astral asked with a smirk.

"Um…Uh," Steve sputtered trying to think of something.

"Oh...I guess you don't like it, fine," Astral said snapping her fingers to undo the magic.

Her black hair reappeared along with emerald green eyes and unpainted lips, though she kept the hairstyle.

"I um wanted to talk to you about how Natasha treated you, that's no way to treat a dame…I mean a beautiful dame-, ugh I mean woman, a beautiful woman," Steve stammered out as his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Oh, alright um let's go to the living room then," Astral said as she walked towards the small common area on the guest floor.

Astral sat on the small couch and turned so her back leaned against the arm of the couch and patted the couch.

Steve sat down and Astral crossed her legs so she sat in a meditation pose.

"Astral, Natasha was too harsh, she had no right to say that you are anything like the man who invaded the earth, he may be your father, but I believe that he was controlled by the same gem. You may look like him, but only your actions can speak for your intentions. Astral, you are a very strong intelligent dame and any man would be lucky to have you," Steve spoke strongly but drew nervous at the end.

Astral stared at the soldier with wet eyes and she gently extended her hand.

Steve reached out and held her hand.

"Thank you Steve, but I need them to trust me and if that means changing who I am then so be it," Astral said sadly.

Steve was flabbergasted, "Astral they are the ones who need to change not you, you saved countless lives and helped stop the invasion, if anything they need to open their eyes to see that they can trust you," Steve said squeezing her hand.

Astral felt the pull of a smile and uncrossed her legs to lean over ensnare Steve in a hug.

Steve was tense for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around the young woman.

"Thank you," Astral whispered into his chest. Steve blushed when he felt her breath on his neck.

"It's the truth," Steve answered.

They sat there for a little longer before Astral pulled away.

"Steve, do you mind telling me about Bucky, you don't have to but I wish to know more about you," Astral asked.

They now sat side-by-side staring out into the city.

"I met Bucky in the play-yard of our school. Some kids were beating me up, I was this scrawny kid from Brooklyn who had asthma and could be blown over by the wind. I remember Bucky charging in and saving my behind from these kids, we both ended up at the principal's and we were best friends ever since." Steve spoke.

"Bucky was my everything, even though he had siblings he still counted me as one, when my Ma died I tried to live on my own but Bucky just shook his head and said, 'You don't have to Stevie cus I'm with you till the end of the line.' Steve paused for a moment and breathed a slow breath.

His chest hurt when he said those words and rubbed at his chest.

Astral took his hand and entwined their fingers.

"Steve, you can stop if you want to," Astral spoke softly.

"No, no I gotta get it out, Bucky saved me from an early grave either from being a coffin jockey or dog food from bullies or from sickness. I feel like when I lost him… when he fell off the train a part of my soul went with him. It seems like only last week he was calling me a Jerk and we were gonna come home," Steve said tearfully.

The heartache was evident in his voice and Astral just ensnared the larger man into a hug again.

Steve leaned into Astral as tears leaked out.

"Buck's gone and it's all my fault," Steve quietly sobbed.

Astral combed his hair lightly and just held him.

When the tears stopped Astral passed over a handkerchief.

Steve thanked her and wiped his eyes.

"Steve, I going to tell you something and I need you to keep an open mind about it please," Astral asked looking into his glassy eyes.

Steve tilted his head slightly and then nodded his head.

"Every magic user is destined to have grounding partners. Some only need one some need more. Every person needs someone in order to live, Steve. My Father was lucky to meet my Mother; you see my father would have needed to have a very powerful partner in order to control the chaos that resides in him. My mother is that balance. Every magic user has dreams about their partners and it is the person's quest to find them. My partners have gone through hardships no one can fathom and they need the help of all of us to heal the broken pieces. Steve, it wasn't your fault that Bucky fell, he was destined to be taken from you it was just in that instance that he was taken. It could have been earlier in your mission or even during when you took down Red Skull." Astral spoke.

"Steve, you don't need to waste your wish on knowing what happened to Bucky," Astral said.

"Why?" Steve said in a pained tone.

"Because Bucky's alive," Astral answered.

"How…how do you know that? It's been more than 70 years since he fell off the train and he fell into the frozen water!" Steve said angrily.

"Steve please, he is alive but we need to save him," Astral said holding his wrist.

"We?!" Steve asked looking at her.

"Steve, you and Bucky are my grounding mates," Astral spoke.

With the words that came out of her mouth did Steve finally feel a click within him before he fell into darkness


	5. chapter 5

~Serene is back~

"What do you mean he isn't facing justice for the destruction of New York?!" Clint Barton roared.

Serene stood in front of her husband who was chained and muzzled for the appeasement of the All-Father.

"Evidence shows that Loki was under the control of a being called Thanos. Thanos was in the possession of the infinity crystals, but slowly over time they disappeared. Recently he only had the mind gem, and now he lost it to us. That was how Loki took control over other people, that staff has the mind gem in it." Serene explained as she held the staff in her hand.

"So why isn't it taking over your mind then?" Natasha asked.

"My people created these gems, they were tricked into trusting the Titan race, so my people entrusted the Titans with these prized gems, the gems have their own separate powers. Power, Reality, Time, Space and Mind. Each of these stones are dangerous alone but combined, they have the power of any Galaxian," Serene said seriously.

The room was dead silent as her words sunk in.

"So, these gems could be anywhere?" Bruce asked as he crossed his arms.

" I know of which realm they are on yes, but not specifically, the Time stone changes location. I am in the possession of Reality, Space and Mind. They are safe for now, but a series of events will occur in which we will be needing to come together again." Serene said with a smile.

"Astral, I am assuming you are staying in Midgard?" Serene asked turning to her daughter.

Astral nodded her head and looked to her father.

"Father you cannot stop me from staying my mates are here, I will be in a spirit form for the trial but I am staying here on earth," Astral spoke.

Loki scowled for a moment but then nodded his head.

Astral smiled weakly before throwing her arms around her father.

"I'll miss you," Astral whispered kissing his cheek.

"Astral you now how to contact me if anything is to arise," Serene spoke kissing her daughter's head.

"Captain, you are to look out for my niece. If any harm is to come to her I will not hesitate to use Mjölnir," Thor said in a deadly voice.

Steve gulped slowly but stood his ground, he nodded his head and looked to the young woman.

She was smiling at her parents; she was wearing a modest dress that had pieces of chainmail in some places.

The dress was a pale green and reached just past her knees.

She looked beautiful in the light and Steve was itching to sketch the image down.

Astral turned and looked at the eyes that were staring at her.

In a flash of light the elder gods and Galaxian were gone.

"Well, Bruce you want a ride back to the Tower?" Tony asked sliding into his dark red Ferrari.

"Sure why not," Bruce said nonchalantly.

Hawkeye and Natasha were silent as they boarded their vehicle and left for SHIELD.

"So um, Astral do you want a ride back to the tower," Steve asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well that would dandy Steve, but I think I could go for some coffee, if you want to join me," Astral said with a playful smile.

Steve felt the breath in his throat halt.

"You mean a coffee date?" Steve asked shyly.

"Why yes, my dear Captain a date, I am courting you as your people put it," Astral spoke with a stronger smile.

Steve was blown away; women have never showed interest in him since the war.

"Um, usually the men court the women," Steve said shortly.

"Well, that was before the ice and I believe anything a man can do, a woman can do just as well. In any point look at my Aunt Sif, Asgard's best warrior at the age of 100." Astral spoke as she stepped closer.

Steve blushed, "Oh, I'm just not uh use to the attention, I guess." He ran fingers through his hair.

"Steve, you are very handsome and any woman would have been lucky to have you," Astral spoke as she laced her hand into his.

"I don't exactly have a car," Steve said as he led them to where he parked.

Instead a Harley Liberator sat near the curb.

"Well this should be fun, this is my first time on a motorcycle," Astral said as she slid the helmet on after Steve handed her his spare.

"I'm not gonna go that fast, speed limit is around 20, I know this little café around the corner of the Tower we can go to," Steve mentioned as he slid onto his bike.

He kick started the bike and shivered as he felt arms wrap around his middle.

Steve seemed to drive for a couple of blocks before they met any debris from the battle.

"We might just have to come back when the restorations are done," Astral noted as she saw most of the shops were still closed.

"Let's just head back to the tower I have a place we can go to," Astral said smiling at Steve.

Steve just nodded before driving around the corner and pressing a button on the side of his bike.

A door from below the sidewalk opened up and Steve drove down it.

Astral was intrigued as they ended up in a secret garage.

After parking the bike Astral passed over her helmet and smoothed down her hair.

"So what do you have in mind?" Steve asked after storing the helmets.

"Well I figured we can go to my home and have a picnic instead," Astral said leading Steve towards the elevator.

Steve tilted his head, "You mean Asgard?" he asked.

Astral shook her head, "No, that may be my birthplace but it is not home to me. My home is apart of my Mother's secret realm. We have a home there that we can go to," Astral said leading Steve out of the elevator to a hidden door only she had access to.

She placed her palm in the center of the door and spoke a quick incantation.

The door glowed a golden hue before revealing a handle.

"Steve I must warn you, there are going to be many types of creatures and beings on the other side of the door. They will not harm unless provoked," Astral warned as she reached for the handle.

"So like creatures from Wizard of Oz?" Steve questioned.

"Yes and more, some have never been seen by human eyes," Astral smiled as she pushed the door open.

A bright light blinded Steve momentarily and he felt the heat from the sun.

He held up his hand to block the sun.

Astral gently closed the door behind them and tugged at Steve's hand.

The long cobbled road led up to a castle.

But to Steve, it was something he could only dream of.

He gently patted for his small notepad and pencil to capture the scene but didn't feel the familiar shape.

"Looking for this?" Astral asked. In her hand was a leather-bound notepad with a pencil tucked inside.

"Yea, I wanted to sketch this down if you don't mind," Steve stated reaching for the notepad.

Astral giggled but held the pad out of place.

"Really? That's amazing, you can draw so well!" Astral spoke in amazement as she flipped to the first page.

The first page held the image of the tower.

Each and every window of the tower was drawn with such detail; it looked like you were actually standing at the corner of the street.

"When did you draw this?" Astral asked.

Steve shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the date on the back.

"A days before you and your mom showed up," Steve answered.

Astral hmmed as she flipped through the book, the drawing consisted of buildings, people and scenes.

Astral felt her throat constrict when she landed on a page that looked fairly new.

On that page was a man with startling eyes and combed over hair; he was smiling a half smirk.

"Is this Bucky?" Astral asked.

"Yea, that's Bucky," Steve said softly.

Astral took in the facial structure of her mate: a strong chin, a pout on his lips, and fierce steel grey eyes. Astral returned the sketchbook to Steve and looked back at her home.

As magnificent as it was, her home was wherever her family was.

A figure was drawing near and Astral smiled, it was Bjorn.

"Brother," Astral called out to the werebear.

Steve tilted his head to see the man approaching along with another animal.

"What is that with him?" Steve asked.

"That would be Silas, my other brother and one of the realm's gatekeepers," Astral explained.

Soon the pair was in the company of the oncoming family.

"So what brings you to Mother's realm?" Silas asked.

"Well since most of New York was destroyed I figured I would show Steve my home, since our date got ruined," Astral answered.

Steve flushed at the word date and rubbed his neck nervously.

"So uh no big brother talks then or threatening?" Steve asked, worry dripping in his words.

"Oh no, there's no need Astral can take care of herself," Bjorn said dismissively.

Steve gulped and looked at the lady in question.

"Yea you remember that one elf she dated, broke her heart and she then strung him up by his toes in a tree with a pack of hellhounds underneath him?" Silas chuckled.

"No remember the poor chap that had the mistake of calling her a prude, oh I think he still has dye in his hair," Bjorn snickered.

Astral blushed slightly, "Alright enough you two, don't scare Steve off."

The pair chuckled some more before turning back to the new couple.

"So fancy joining us in the day room?" Bjorn asked his sister.

"Sure that sounds perfect," Astral answered.

"Sounds swell," Steve replied.

The group moved to an open room that was connected to a balcony that overlooked the valley and villages.

Shops were along the cobbled road with what looked like small apartments above.

In the distance larger houses decorated the hillsides.

Flying creatures circled around the land and a few landed on the ground near the stalls.

A few were almost human looking but had wings and then there were small dragons some with two legs some with four and then there were some with many legs or no legs.

"So any creatures huh?" Steve asked he watch some children play.

There was a child whose bottom half was a snake, another with a horse half and another with butterfly wings.

"Yes, any creature that faces extinction or hardships is moved here," Silas, responded as he lay down on a plush pillow.

Steve was shocked at how well he comprehended all of this.

A new dimension? Check. A soulmate? Check. New unknown creatures? Check.

Steve was led to a set on the settee while Astral sat next to him.

Bjorn sat across from them and before long a small knock sounded.

"Enter," Bjorn called out. A small pale elf girl walked in.

She was in a pale white and tan maid dress and her white hair was braided into four main braids.

"My Lords and Lady how may I serve you?" She asked.

"Hello Aryl, I think some of the finger sandwiches and some fruit would be wonderful oh and a rabbit for Silas," Bjorn ordered.

"Oh can you bring some of the nectar too?" Astral asked.

"Of course my lady," the girl responded with a curtsy before she left.

Steve was quiet as he watched the siblings talk.

"So Son of Rogers, you fought in the midguardian world war two?" Bjorn asked turning the conversation over.

"Well only part of it mostly with Hydra, I sold war bonds in the beginning," Steve explained before he blushed at the thought of the spandex suit.

After Steve talked about how he fought in the war two maids walked in with sandwiches and another walked in with a skinned hare.

The three elven maids poured out the nectar into goblets and handed out empty plates before they bowed out.

The door opened again and a young male elf walked in with a basket of fruit.

He dropped it off and left without a word.

Bjorn dug in as he reached for a couple of the finger sandwiches.

Steve watched as Astral reached for a half on sandwich and then pulled out a golden apple.

Not wanting to be rude, Steve reached for a sandwich before taking a ripe looking purple fruit.

"That's a elven plum," Astral said as Steve studied the purple fruit.

"Is it different than an earth plum?" Steve asked.

"Well it tends to run a lot sweeter than an midguardian plum," Bjorn answered.

Steve nodded before he took a bite.

An explosion of flavor filled his mouth and some juice ran down onto his chin.

Steve groaned at the taste, it was a mix between ungodly sweet and tart.

Astral laughed and procured a napkin and handed it to the Captain.

Steve blushed and thanked her as he wiped at the juice. Soon the group was digging into the food.

Steve reached for the goblet and almost gulped down the entire chalice.

"Good is it not?" Silas laughed. Steve agreed before taking another sip.

"Careful, drink too much and you'll have a nasty hangover," Bjorn warned as he finished off his third refill.

"Oh, I don't get drunk anymore," Steve answered.

"Really? We are going to have to remedy that whenever you come to Asgard," Bjorn said stroking his chin.

An hour or two later the small group was laughing at some of the stories Bjorn was telling about the learning hall.

" This one Asgardian, slipped and fell during one of the challenges in the snake venom, he was covered in green mucus until one of the sorceresses took pity on him and vanished it," Bjorn laughed out.

Soon the sun was setting on the mountainside.

"Steve I have something to tell you," Astral spoke softly.

Her brothers had left earlier to catch up with some of their classmates.

"My mother's realm runs on a different time schedule then the rest of the universe," Astral continued.

"Ok so what exactly does that mean when we return to Earth?" Steve asked with confusion written on his face.

"It's been 6 months since the invasion," Astral answered.

Steve sputtered at the comment, "6 months?!"

Astral nodded her head, "SHIELD has cleaned up most of New York, Tony has moved his house in Malibu until construction is done on the new tower, I think Natasha is in D.C, Clint has fallen off the radar, Bruce is on a meditation retreat and Thor is cleaning up the Nine Realms with Mother," Astral listed off.

Steve was blown away, he could not understand how a team who saved the world fell apart after one job.

"Steve, I know this is hard to take in, but if the world needs the Avengers again they will assemble," Astral spoke squeezing his hand.

Steve took in a breath and nodded his head.

"I just want to feel useful, I can't be an average Joe not after the serum," Steve said glancing away.

"Well I think you are still employed at SHIELD so you can help out there," Astral suggested.

"I think that would be ideal," Steve said with a small smile.

The couple stood near the balcony watching the rays of sun hit the lower valley.

There were scattered houses here and there, mothers were ushering children inside, and shops seemed to have shifted to different ones.

"The shops change after dark for nocturnal beings," Astral said startling Steve.

"How'd you know I was going to ask that?" Steve asked shocked.

"Well any right minded person would ask after watching the shops change to different ones," Astral teased.

Steve blushed and looked at the beautiful woman.

Her hair was reflecting the orange and pink rays of sunlight.

Astral's emerald eyes twinkled with untapped mischief.

Her pink lips looked like they were calling out, begging to be kissed.

Astral blushed as she noticed the Steve was staring at her and tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

Steve watched the movement before he saw the lock come loose again.

He reached out to capture the hair and tucked it behind Astral's ear.

Astral felt the breath in her lungs catch as she noticed how close they were.

She noticed how long his eyelashes were and how close their lips were.

Astral glanced up at Steve's eyes and saw that his eyes were glancing down at her lips.

Astral wetted her lips and Steve watched the motion.

"Can I?" Steve asked nervously.

"May you what?" Astral whispered.

"Kiss you," Steve blushed.

"Yes," Astral answered.

Steve leaned in and connected their lips.

Astral couldn't comprehend what was up and what was down.

Every other kiss couldn't compare.

Steve felt like he had gone to heaven, honestly this was the first real kiss that he had initiated.

All too soon they had to pull away for air but their noses still touched.

"Wow," Steve whispered.

He gave a happy smile as he watched Astral blush.

"My thoughts exactly," Astral whispers back.

Steve chuckles before he cups her cheek.

"So beautiful," Steve murmured as he brushed her cheek with his fingertips.

Astral leaned in to his touch and kissed his wrist.

Astral leaned in and attentively captured Steve's lips in a kiss.

A throat cleared as Astral went to wrap a hand around Steve's strong shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to earth? Your Captain has already missed most of a year," Bjorn teased as he leaned against a pillar.

The couple was blushing, more Steve than Astral, as they looked at the man.

"Yes, yes I know," Astral huffed out in mock anger.

"Love you sis, oh and Mum told me to tell you if the Avengers wanted their wish they just had to say her name in the wish and that Steve is welcomed back at any time," Bjorn winked at the blushing man.

"Well we shouldn't keep your adoring fans should we?" Astral teased.

Steve shook his head and chuckled.

"It was one thing in the war and at least I was wearing my mask, but this time people know my face, it's going to be hard going out into public places," Steve sighed out.

"Well maybe for a mere mortal yes, but you my dear have a sorceress at your disposal," Astral said winking before she started to lead him towards the portal back to New York.

"Safe travels you two, and Captain you owe me a drinking date," Bjorn called out.

"It's a date," Steve called back before he was tugged back into the realm of earth.

~Back on Earth~

The new couple landed in the hallway of Stark tower, but most of the building was almost done with construction.

"So where would you like to go?" Astral asked as she gathered up the small possessions she had stored in the room.

"Well I think D.C would probably where I'm needed, it's where the Triskeleton is," Steve pondered.

His shield rested on his back, the only thing he needed was to grab his duffel from his apartment.

"I wonder what Fury's face would look like once I bring his Star-Spangled man back," Astral snickered.

Steve groaned, "Who told you about my stage name?"

"Well between Mom and Tony I was pretty filled in on how you helped the war," Astral answered smiling at the flustered man.

"Yeah I'm glad that's over, I mean I loved helping to support the troops but I was needed on the front lines," Steve said as he led them towards his bike in order to go back to his apartment.

"Steve, we don't need to go back, Natasha packed up your things months ago and put them in an apartment in D.C," Astral said.

"Oh, when did this happen in the Unknown realm?" Steve asked.

"Well between the waiting for food and the stories I got a message," Astral tapped the side of her head.

"So I'm guessing I have to leave my bike?" Steve asked looking longingly at the machine.

It was one of the few things he had bought for himself and prided over.

"Of course not just have a firm grip on it and I'll transport us to the your new apartment," Astral stated.

Steve did as he was instructed and felt a small lurch as they teleported.

~D.C~

Steve opened his eyes to see that they were standing on a side street and that his bike sat parked next to him.

His new apartment building looked like an average sized complex with a brick exterior.

"Well go on then, go check out your new home, I need to make some arrangements myself," Astral said as she pulled out a Starkphone.

"You sure you don't want to come in?" Steve asked hesitantly.

They may be a new couple but Steve felt an underlying bond of protectiveness towards the woman.

"Well if it soothes the ruffled feathers of yours then I will," Astral teased.

Steve went to rub the back of his neck when he heard footfalls.

"Well looks like the lovebirds are back," a smooth voice called out.

"Natalia," Astral said with an even voice. "Astral," Natasha answered.

"You here to stay or you just checking in to see if I brought back your precious leader?" Astral asked as she lifted her head slightly.

"Well I wouldn't want to impose but I'm here to drop of some schedules for Captain here from Director Fury," Natasha answered with a raised eyebrow.

Steve looked between the two confident women and cleared his throat to break the tension.

"Thank you Natasha, I will look over them shortly," Steve said with a curt nod before going inside.

Astral gave a twitch of her upper lip and followed her new love upstairs.

Astral stood in the kitchen of the small apartment and was quickly tapping the keys to the phone.

"So um where are you going to be staying?" Steve asked as he watched the cool exterior of his new girlfriend, at least that's what he thought she was, melt.

"I will be staying close, Fury assigned me an apartment in order to keep watch over me," Astral said with a snort.

"As if he can't trust me, well he is The Spy," Astral said as she closed her phone and tucked it away.

"Oh um that's good?" Steve said.

"Well it just means I will most likely have surveillance and posted watch around my place," Astral said running her hands through her hair.

"They can't seem to trust you enough either, there are cameras almost everywhere in the apartment," Astral murmured just so Steve could hear her.

Steve just shrugged, he already knew, the clicking of the lenses gave him an idea about who set up the apartment.

"You learn to live with it," Steve said nonchalantly.

He closed the gap between them and brought the woman into a comforting hug.

Astral tensed for a moment but soon gave in.

"You know, this power should only be used for good," Astral said poking at his cheek.

"What powers?" Steve asked. "That puppy dogface and the comforting, they could be used to get anything you want," Astral answered.

Steve smiled, "Does that mean I could use them to make you my girlfriend?" Steve asked pouting his lip a little.

"Ugh see, that's a power people would kill for," Astral said as she raised her hands up in exaggeration.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," she answered.

Steve beamed at the answer and swooped down to claim her lips in a somewhat clumsy kiss.

Astral hummed and was a little surprised at the sudden affection.

Steve pulled away with a somewhat flushed face.

"Sorry got a little excited there," He said smiling.

"Well you should be ashamed of yourself, taking advantage of my new attachment to you," Astral said in a mocking tone as she lightly smacked his chest.

"I'm wounded," Steve mocked clutching his heart.

"So could I walk you to your place, it's getting dark out," Steve noted as he looked outside.

"I think I can make the trip across the hall, Captain," Astral said with a playful smirk as she went to grab her bag.

"Really? Across the hall?" He asked in wonderment.

"Yea, hope you don't get sick of seeing me," Astral said trying to snatch the bag from Steve's hands.

"Never," Steve answered.

"Hmm we shall see," Astral said as she leaned in and pecked his lips.

Startled Steve didn't realize that he had lowered the bag and in an instant he was standing empty handed watching his girlfriend leave his apartment with a triumphant smile.

"Let me know when you want to go on that run you are doing tomorrow," Astral said as she blew a kiss and left the stunned man watching the beautiful woman enter her new living space.

Steve whistled, "What did I get myself into?"


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder I do not own any of the Marvel characters or movie lines I incorporate, I do however own my OC's and this series plotline. Please respect that. Reviews would be marvelous but are not needed for an update. Updates will be random at best.
> 
> Can-you-get-Loki'd

A few weeks had gone by since Astral and Steve returned to Earth from the unknown realm.

Each and every morning at 6 on the dot there is a pattern of 2 familiar knocks on Astral's door.

Astral is always there to answer it with a smile along with a bottle of water before she leaves to go on a run with her partner.

This morning was no different than any of the others except Steve decided to run around the same path that passed many of the D.C monuments.

There was another man who was out jogging at this time and every time Steve had passed him with Astral on his heels he would let out a "On your left."

As the sun began to rise the man being passed grew more persistent to beat the active joggers that passed him.

The sound of pounding feet drew close on Sam, and he quickly glanced over his shoulder.

"Don't you say it. Don't you say-"

"On your left," Steve cut in passing the man.

"Oh come on," Sam groaned.

Sam had enough for the day and decided to take his water break before heading to VA office.

He was just catching his breath when a man in a tight under armor shirt and running pants along with his companion a woman with a green running tank top and black running shorts came over.

"Need a doctor?" Steve asks seeing the almost wheezing man.

"No just need a new set of lungs," Sam replied.

"Dude you just ran 13 miles in 30 minutes," Sam said.

"Huh guess you got a late start this morning love," Astral teased.

"Well I would've started sooner if someone hadn't spilt her water on me," Steve said glancing at her.

"Shame on you both you should take another lap," Sam replied with a tired swipe of his hand.

Steve saw this and offered a hand up to stand.

Sam grasped it, "Sam Wilson worked for paratroops."

"Steve Rogers and my girlfriend Astral," Steve answered.

"Figured that was you," Sam said with a tired chuckle.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sam," Astral said.

The couple went to turn when Sam noticed the strain in their stance.

"It's the bed isn't it? Too soft?" Sam called.

Steve turned around while Astral half turned.

"Yea feels like a marshmallow and I'm going to sink right through," Steve said in return.

"I slept on rocks for a mattress and a pillow and now that I'm home, feels like something out of a dream," Sam said.

"I can only imagine what you went through, how many tours did you serve?" Astral asked politely.

"2 tours middle east," Sam answered.

"How does it feel to be defrosted Captain?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Well the foods better, had to boil everything back then. Um no polio is good too. Oh internet, been reading that a lot," Steve said listing some things off.

Astral saw the bonding occurring and went to grab the car as the two discussed Steve's transition into the modern world.

Only Natasha pulling up to the curb in her black corvette met her.

"Need a lift?" the redhead asked.

"Well considering I don't see the car anywhere I guess I have to. What brings you here Natalia?" Astral said.

She barely resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest, she knew Natalia inside and out but she still did not trust the Black widow.

"Well I heard the new Captain exhibit opened up and thought you two could use an outing," Natasha said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hmm, and Fury didn't set this up? I'm surprised," Astral said.

"Hey what can I say? Just trying to keep you two updated on the comings and goings of what appears," Natasha replied.

Natasha noticed the two men talking and hollered, "Hey anyone know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a couple fossils." The two men exchanged a few more words as Astral sat herself in the back seat.

Steve strolled over and slid into the front seat.

"So when were you going to tell me the Exhibit opened?" Astral asked looking at Steve.

"Well I figured it could be a surprise," Steve answered with a cheeky smile.

"Be lucky that I can do magic, I don't want to go into a museum in my running clothes," Astral stated with a sniff.

"And you my dear need a shower, maybe we should stop back at home first," Astral said pinching her nose in a mocking motion.

"Fine.. fine, let's go back and change," Steve said rolling his eyes playfully.

Natasha complied and drove the lovebirds back to their apartment while she sat outside.

"So, what's with the whole Natalia thing?" Steve asked as the padded up the stairs.

"When I can trust her I will call her by her new name, until then she is Natalia," Astral said with a puff.

"Wait, look I'm sorry if asking Nat for a ride was a bad idea but I figured she could keep an eye out for danger in case something were to happen if I got recognized," Steve said stopping the pair in front of her door.

Steve was exploring her eyes, looking for some sort of acceptance or words.

Astral let out a small sigh and cupped his cheek.

"You my love need to stop fretting over little things, I know you had the best interest at heart but please do not doubt our capabilities," Astral said kissing his cheek before opening her door and going inside to shower and change.

Steve let out a breath before going into his room to collect some clothes before entering the shower.

~With Astral~

'Darling the convergence is approaching and I fear that Malekith is looking for the Aether. Beware strange tidings come with the convergence mortals will experience phenomena that they will not be able to explain save for Thor's Jane and her friends. Your Father's trial is this afternoon. I will be waiting for you in your rooms.' Serene sent to her daughter.

Astral gasped as she quickly dried off and snapped clothes onto her body as she rushed over to Steve's apartment.

She pounded on the door frantically, "Steve, it's me, I have urgent news." Astral waited and she heard a crash before the door cracked open.

The crack revealed her boyfriend in a towel with water dripping down is muscles.

If it weren't a dire situation Astral would have jumped her muscled boyfriend.

"What's the emergency?" Steve asked as he held the door with one hand and held the towel with the other.

Astral pushed him off the doorframe and closed the door behind her.

"I fear we have another war upon us," Astral said pacing.

"Wait another Alien war is coming?!" Steve asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, the nine realms are going to be aligning soon and Malekith, the leader of the dark elves, is going to unleash darkness on all the realms," Astral said facing her distraught lover.

Steve ran a hair through his hair, stressed.

"When is it going to come?" Steve asked.

"I don't know I believe it will be soon, I contacted Fury but he won't be available till tomorrow," Astral said.

"What do you mean he's unavailable?" Steve asked confused.

"I do not know but it better be good, the earth being threatened again should be his top priority.

"Oh my father's trial is also this afternoon," Astral mentioned.

"Are you going to Asgard?" Steve asked with concern written on his face.

Astral took the few steps in order to cup his face in her hands.

Steve blushed when he realized he was only in a towel and they were close in proximity.

Astral smiled and pecked Steve's flaming cheek.

"Oh my Captain I do love your protectiveness, I will be sending a projection of myself for the trial. I will be staying here physically but not spiritually," Astral said with a smile.

Steve's eyebrows pinched in confusion and then realized that she was sending an illusion.

"So, you're sending an astral projection of yourself?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Astral chuckled before tugging on his drying locks with her fingertips.

"I could not tell you how many times I've heard that joke." Astral chuckled before trailing her hands down the back of his neck to press lightly on his chest.

"Mmm my my Captain, is all this for me?" Astral asked with a smirk.

Steve felt his throat clench up in lust as he saw her half lidded eyes staring up at him.

Astral took a sneak peek at his face before trailing her fingernails lightly across his chest before dipping down to his delicious abs.

Steve stood stock still as his girlfriend examined his frame.

Feeling the sudden contraction in muscles Astral glanced up.

"I will not ask you to complete the bond until you are ready," Astral said as she gave him a slow kiss.

Steve almost groaned into the kiss and went to wrap his fingers in her long curly black locks but realized he was still holding his towel around his waist.

"Let me go change and then I'll take you to the museum," Steve said with another hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Astral giggled as she watched her boyfriend almost scramble to his room.

Astral wandered around the room looking at all the familiar items that Steve had shown her weeks prior.

A leather bound sketchbook lay on the coffee table with the pages open.

On the open page Astral gasped when she saw her other mate sketched out.

This was a new sketch; it showed Bucky looking through a long-range rifle at on coming targets.

"That was during the war, Buck was our sniper in the Howling Commandos," Steve said as he finished pulling the white t-shirt over his head.

He was dressed down in khakis and t-shirt with a small hoodie in his hand.

"I dare say I would love to see him in action or maybe challenge Clint to a contest," Astral said as she placed the drawing back down.

"Maybe once he wants to be found," Steve says with a sigh.

Astral crooned softly before taking Steve's hand in hers.

"He will come, sooner then you and I will think, I have a feeling," Astral said giving a reassuring squeeze.

Steve gave a small smile before leading them back downstairs.

Natasha seemed to have disappeared, so the two rode Steve's Harley to the museum.

After paying the small fee the couple wandered to the new exhibit.

Steve pulled his hat down slightly while Astral sent out a small notice-me-not charm(Borrowed from Harry Potter).

Different pictures were shown, one of them showing the transition of Steve from his original form to the newest one that stood next to her.

"Scrawny asthmatic, who thought of joining the war after his best friend had left," Steve whispers.

"Well he still kept his heart and didn't let his new body go to his head," Astral whispered back.

Steve blushed as they continued through the exhibit. There were different clips of short films that were being shown.

Astral and Steve sat in the back row and watched the films.

When Peggy was describing Steve and it showed him holding the compass, Astral saw a small tear escape his eye.

She took his hand in hers and just held on to it.

"If you want to go see her, I have no problem letting you go," Astral said.

"Thank you," Steve answered.

Once the small movie had ended the two had ended up in front of some mannequins wearing the uniforms for the Howling Commandos.

"Did you wear your first suit to the final threads?" Astral laughed.

Steve felt a smile tug at his lips and nodded.

"Stark gave me a new one after having to patch up my other one so many times," Steve said.

The last exhibit they saw was of the only Howling Commando to ever die in battle, Bucky Barnes.

"Steve, its alright," Astral said reassuring when Steve looked at Bucky's picture.

They stood there gazing at the other piece to their puzzle when a clearing throat interrupted them, "Time to suit up," a redheaded woman stated.

Natasha blinked out of the crowd and Steve followed.

"I will see you when you get back," Astral said with a kiss goodbye.

Astral sighed and then looked at Bucky's picture, "Where are you my lost solider?"

~That evening~

Serene stood in front of her lover as the guards led them to the meeting chambers.

"Loki, please behave, the All-Father is being lenient as is, do not anger him," Serene spoke softly.

"I'll try my best dear," Loki said with a smirk.

The rattle of chains was the only sound in the hallway along with the small clinks of chain mail as the guards followed the Galaxian.

Soon they were meet at the door by a strong female figure dressed in gold.

"Hello daughter, her to see your father?" Serene asked as she smiled at Astral.

"Well I cannot exactly hug him can I? He seems to be a little under wraps," Astral commented as she smiled at Loki.

"Well, they have to keep the monster in chains other wise it might cause chaos," Loki smirked.

Serene shook her head, "Let's get this over with, there's a shift in the air that concerns me," Serene said as she pushed the doors opened.

Serene's dark blue and purple dress swished on the floor as she approached the dais where Frigga stood a few steps lower than the throne.

"Odin," Serene said with a slight bow of the head.

"Serene," Odin said with a similar gesture.

"Ah, young Astral, I did not know you were returning from Midgard," Odin commented seeing the daughter behind her mother.

"Couldn't miss the trial, more here in spirit than persuading I'm afraid," Astral said with a straight face.

Odin nodded and turned his gaze to the figure approaching.

"Hello mother, have I made you proud?" Loki asked Frigga.

"Please don't make this worse," Frigga warned with a sad smile.

"Define worse," Loki said with his playful smirk. Serene sent him a warning glare.

"Enough, let the trial begin," Odin commanded.

Loki rolled his eyes before walking so he stood in front of the group.

He kicked the stair with his foot and laughed.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about, they were monsters that needed to be slaughtered," Loki said.

"Do you not have grievous for your crimes?" Odin asked in a serious tone.

"Where ever you go death, chaos and ruin follow," Odin droned on.

"Well I was just following your example, being a god one must make sure the balance is in order," Loki said.

"We are not gods, we are born, we live and we die," Odin cut in.

"Give or take 5 thousand years," Loki replied cheekily.

"All this, because Loki desired a throne," Odin said leaning back.

"It is my birth right," Loki bit out.

"Your birth right…was to die, you were cast out on a rock if I did not save you, you would not be here to hate me and your kind," Odin said as he leapt forward in his chair.

"If I'm here for the axe than for mercies sake just…swing it," Loki said.

"No, that would cause more harm than good, you shall remain in prison until the Frost Giants have established some balance and ask for reparations," Odin said banging his staff on the floor.

"No one is to see the prisoner without the guards present," Odin decreed.

Serene nodded her head and looked to her husband with a small frown of disappointment.

Loki saw this and cringed inside.

'You know it's all fun and games till someone loses a head,' Serene sent to him.

'Well I seem to still have mine,' Loki said cheekily.

"Well that was not so bad," Astral said as the family stood in the hallway.

The guards stood of to the side. "Though it's like watching two dogs in a pissing match," Astral said.

"Language young lady, you may be staying with Midguardians but I do not want to hear that squalor come out of your mouth," Serene said with a miffed face.

"Yes mother," Astral said bowing her head.

"Is this any way to send me off to my new quarters?" Loki asked.

"No, I have to leave soon, Steve should be getting back," Astral said with a far off look.

"He better be treating you like a princess," Loki said with a sneer.

"Do not fret, he is the perfect gentleman," Astral answered with a dreamy smile.

"Good, now give your Father a hug," Loki said trying to open his arms but only got to half way due to the chains.

The guards shifted into action but Serene waved them off.

Astral wrapped her arms around her father and hugged.

"I'm going to miss you," Astral said with a small sniff.

"Don't worry I have a feeling I won't be in for long," Loki said with a knowing smirk.

"Don't you dare," Astral warned. "Oh it won't be me promise," Loki said with a smirk.

He kissed her hair and then released her.

"I will see you soon mother," Astral said hugging her mother before disappearing.

The couple now stood looking at one another.

"Now where's my love?" Loki asked with a teeth-baring grin.

Serene shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

She slid into his arms and captured his lips in a kiss.

Loki sighed into the kiss as she cupped his face.

There was fire in the kiss but it seemed more of a goodbye kiss than a normal affection.

"I will be down soon, do not escape you hear me? Otherwise I will put you in there myself," Serene warned.

Loki gulped at the power radiating from her and then shivered.

"My, my that power is so delightful, how can I say no," Loki answered rubbing his nose under her chin.

One of the guards cleared their throat and the two broke away.

"I will be down as soon as I can," Serene said as she watched her lover be taken back to the dungeons.

"Don't worry, I'm the most feared thing in the dungeon," Loki replied.

Serene shook her head before she disappeared with a flash of robes.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that there will be scenes from Serene and Loki as well. I might have cried a little writing this. Happy reading.

Serene looked on from the end of the Bifrost.

She stared at a bright planet in the distance and sighed.

"What troubles you my Lady?" Heimdall asked, hearing the sigh.

"My poor daughter is going to have a tiring week," Serene answered.

"Ah so the soldier of winter is coming?" Heimdall asked.

"Yes, but with a complication. He has no memory of his past life," Serene answered.

"Ah that is troubling, do you think the Captain will use his wish to ask for his memories to be restored?" Heimdall asked.

"I believe so. Astral, bless her, has not mastered the art of mind restoration," Serene spoke looking away from the planet where her daughter was located.

"I seem to recall another being who never could master the art as well," Heimdall commented.

"Yes and though he was good with manipulating, he could not shield his mind when he fell into darkness," Serene said with a sad smile.

"My Lady do not trouble yourself with the outcome of the events, you warned All-Father that Loki would retaliate, but he is just as stubborn as his father Bor and I fear Thor also inherited this stubbornness too," Heimdall said with a sigh.

Serene laughed at this, "Well we do have to give Thor some credit, and he is cleaning up the aftermath." Heimdall turned his gaze and shifted his stance as he raised his sword.

"Speaking of here he comes now for Vanaheim," Heimdall said.

"Keep me informed if anything needs attending to," Serene said.

She began her walk back to the capital with a flourish of her dress.

She was not alone however; a dark shadow watched over the woman and sneered.

'A creator reduced to the bidding of one race, how pathetic,' the shadow whispered before blinking out of existence.

Serene whipped around looking for the figure and glared.

"How dare you slander the name of a Galaxian," Serene hissed out.

No one responded and Serene grew angrier, "Show yourself coward!"

However no one showed again, Serene bristled before casting a few charms on her and around the city.

Serene sped her pace and was soon walking down to the dungeons.

"My lady you need a guard to visit the prisoner," a guard said trying to keep up with the woman.

Serene merely waved her hand the guard flew back a few feet.

She continued until she stood in front of a lavish cell.

Serene peered in and saw her husband sitting on the bed tossing a cup in the air and catching before repeating the action.

"It seems you have lost your ways of entertaining yourself," Serene said.

"Hmm, it would seem so, but look around you," Loki commented before returning to his game of catch.

Some guards were off in the corner playing cards.

They seemed to be losing a lot to one person.

"Impressive even with the runes," Serene said lifting a brow.

With the guards distracted Serene slipped through the runic shield.

She stood on the other side and strode over to the bed. Loki sat up slightly when he felt the air shift.

" I do not think the All-Father would approve of you being in here my Lady," Loki said with a playful smirk.

Serene rolled her eyes before she sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her husband.

Serene felt worried about the events to come and she knew they were approaching at a rapid pace.

Loki was surprised at the armful of his wife and held onto her as she hid her head under his chin.

"My Love, what is troubling you?" Loki asked stroking her hair.

" I fear the Darkness is coming again," Serene whispered into his neck.

Loki flinched and tightened his grip.

"Now? It seems so soon," Loki answered as he kissed her hair.

"It makes sense though, the convergence is upon us, Heimdall is using less energy to send our soldiers out," Serene spoke pulling out from under Loki's chin.

"Hmm and how does the All-Father feel about this premonition?" Loki asked with a sneer.

Serene flicked his nose lightly before kissing it.

"You think I told that old fool yet? I came to tell you first. I heard a shadow whisper a slander of my name on the bridge and it disappeared before I could get any rise out of it. I fear someone is coming for me," Serene said gazing into her lover's eyes.

Loki hissed before connecting their lips.

The kiss was very possessive as Loki clutched her hair in one hand and cupped her face in the other.

Serene whimpered when Loki bit on her bottom lip.

Loki released the lip and pulled away, "You are mine," Loki snarled.

"Yes and you are mine," Serene answered cradling Loki's pale face.

His skin had lost some color from being inside the past few months.

Loki's hair had become longer and held some very loose curls.

Serene tilted her head, "I fear that my time is fast approaching and nothing can stop it," Serene said with a far off look.

"No, I cannot lose you again," Loki proclaimed, as he held her face with both hands.

"I fear that you will have to let me go when the time comes," Serene said with a watery smile.

"No. I will follow you," Loki said brushing the tears.

"You cannot, Hel would not allow it, you need to stay to watch over the children," Serene said shaking her head.

Serene stood turning away.

Loki tried to reach for her hand but touched air.

"Serene don't go," Loki whispered.

"I have to, things need attending to, goodbye for now Love" Serene answered and she vanished.

Loki growled and a flare of magic swept through the cell knocking over plates and scattering books.

~Return of Thor To Asgard~

That the night the soldiers returned with prisoners.

Another raid had been successfully halted.

Thor stood watching the snow fall from the sky and it trickle down to the ground.

"Is this your doing?" Thor asked a woman as she looked out at the people smiling with their faces looking up at the snow.

"Yes, I figured the people could use some happiness," Serene answered.

"Happiness? I'm sure they were all ready happy with the victory today," Thor said with a smile.

"Yet, who has their mind on another realm?" Serene said with a knowing smile.

"How is she?" Thor asked.

"Hmm she seems to be-, actually I do not see her. Something is wrong, quickly to Heimdall. I have to check the vault," Serene said vanishing.

Serene appeared in the bowels of Asgard where the gems were contained.

When she entered all was quiet.

"This is not good," Serene answered.

She flashed to the Bifrost where Heimdall stood with Thor.

"The Aether is missing," Serene said in a panicked voice.

"I knew something was amiss my lady, I was just about to contact you," Heimdall said.

"Wait, she's back but she's on earth," Serene said.

"Heimdall send me to her," Thor said.

"Yes my prince," Heimdall said.

There was a flash and Thor went to Midgard.

Serene flinched when a blast occurred.

"Prepare the healers," Serene called.

Heimdall opened the Bifrost letting the first mortal through and the prince.

"Welcome to Asgard," Heimdall said with a smile.

"Wow, we have to do that again," Jane said with a laugh.

"Follow me Jane Foster," Serene said in a stern voice.

"And you are?" Jane said with a raised eyebrow.

She did not like this woman bossing her around as soon as she got there.

"I am the Creator also known as a Galaxian and you shall show me respect by keeping your thoughts to yourself and quit projecting them," Serene said pointedly.

"Wait, you read my mind?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"I did not have to, your mind was screaming your distaste," Serene said.

"Ok, Thor who is she?" Jane asked turning to her partner.

"This is Lady Serene, she is apart of the race who created the universe and everything that inhabits it, she is the mother of many creatures and the protector of the living," Thor answered.

"Oh, wow, um you said something about following?" Jane asked looking back to the regal woman with more respect.

"Yes, you took something of mine and I wish to have it back," Serene said.

"Ok, how will you manage to do that?" Jane asked.

"We shall see if it will release its hold on you, we are going to take some vitals before I extract it," Serene answered.

She transported the group to the healing room.

Healers flinched at the entrance before ushering Jane to the observation bed.

The healers began the examination as Serene and Thor looked on.

Serene frowned as she watched the mortal point out different things and ask questions.

"How is she?" Thor asked. "The Aether has a strong hold on her, I fear if I took it out it could kill her," Serene said.

"Why her though?" Thor asked.

"That I do not know, maybe the Norns are being cruel, or they have something else planned," Serene answered with a sigh.

Thor looked to his love and smiled when he heard Jane curiosity.

The door banged open and the room fell into a hush as a gold clad figure walked through.

"My resources are being used on a mortal, are my words nothing?" Odin said.

"Yes, she is ill," Thor said.

"There are healers on Midgard, she does not belong here, guards," Odin said.

The guards went to remove her but a blast pulsed.

"There is a reason Odin," Serene said.

"The infection is protecting her," a healer said.

"It is not a infection, but the Aether," Serene answered.

Odin frowned at this information.

He then led the mortal, Thor and Serene into a private chamber.

"The dark Elves used the Aether to rule the nine realms in darkness, but my Father Bor, stopped them and destroyed the Aether," Odin said showing the book.

"Does this book tell how to extract it?" Thor asked.

"No, I fear if the Aether has appeared then the dark elves will not be far behind," Serene said.

"I thought Grandfather wiped them out?" Thor asked.

Serene hissed, "What is my job Thor?"

Thor tilted his head, "Saving beings and creatures," he answered.

Realization washed over his features, "They want the Aether."

~Dungeons~

Serene walked down the steps into the outlay of the cells.

The new prisoners were being out away as she walked to Loki's.

"And what brings you down today Love?" Loki asked looking up from his book.

"A gem has been taken, the dark elves are rising," Serene whispered as she conjured a chair.

"Hmm and Thor is to blame I assume," Loki said as he buried his nose back into his reading.

"Unfortunately, the Norns are not very gentle with him," Serene said with a sigh.

"Have the books been not enough for you," A voice asked.

A figure stood inside Loki's cell.

"Is that how I am suppose to spend my sentence, reading?" Loki asked standing up.

Serene stood as well dismissing the chair.

"I have done everything in my power to make you comfortable along with your wife," Frigga said glancing at Serene.

"Does Odin share your concern or Thor? My, it must grow tiresome with how I ask about them and yet I haven't seen them once," Loki drawled.

"Your Father-," Frigga started but was cut off by, "He is not my father!" Loki shouted.

"Than am I not your mother?" Frigga asked with a sad smile.

"No, you are not," Loki responded.

"You know full well what your actions have done, that is why you are here," Frigga said.

"Yet the lives I had taken were a mere handful compared to Odin's thousands," Loki said.

"Always so perceptive about others, but not about yourself," Frigga said, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

Loki sighed and went to take her hand but his hand passed through.

Frigga's image disappeared and Loki frowned. Loki clenched his jaw and looked to his wife.

"How is it that only you seem to be brave enough to enter the cage of the monster?" Loki drawled as he sat back down in his chair.

"You seem to think I have all the answers," Serene answered with the same drawl.

"Well, actually you do," Loki said looking sharply at his wife.

"Look within yourself Love, that is your answer, I will be back with a meal," Serene said as she stood.

Loki pulled at her wrist and tugged so he could kiss her.

"Thank you, for loving this monster," Loki whispered.

"I do not see a monster, I only see my Loki," Serene said brushing some loosed hair off his face.

She smiled before leaving. A rumble occurred in the cell across from Loki and screams were heard.

"Oh dear, I fear its already starting," Loki commented.

He stood watching the cell shatter and a horned beast walked out.

The guards scrambled to subdue the beast but were bested.

The beast released the prisoners and they escaped.

The monster stood in front of Loki and watched him.

Loki smiled at the monster but the monster snorted and walked away without releasing him.

"Might want to take the stairs on the left," Loki called out.

Loki watched as the beast caught the information and continued.

'Such a dull beast, yet it knew not to release me, how queer,' Loki thought.

More guards stumbled down the stairs before a large form came down.

"Return to your cells and no harm will come to you," Thor said.

The prisoners eventually returned as Serene arrived back down with a tray of food.

"Ah I see someone got out," Serene said placing the meal through the barrier to Loki's cell.

"Yes, now I must return to Jane," Thor said as he strode out.

"What happened?" Serene asked Loki.

"Well I am assuming one of the prisoners had a dark stone, most likely a dark elf and transformed into a Kursed," Loki said as he took a bite out of an apple.

Serene huffed before she walked towards the stairs.

"Be careful," Loki called out.

~Antechamber~

Thor roared as he sent a powerful bolt at the white elf.

He then proceeded to throw his hammer as he attempted to catch his falling mother's form.

But it was too late.

Odin and Thor looked on at the lifeless body.

Jane stepped out from behind the curtain as Serene appeared.

"What hap- Frigga," Serene said kneeling down next to the fallen body.

"What happened?" Serene demanded. "Just as you said, the dark elves are back and Malekith has come for the Aether," Odin said.

"At first light I shall look for him, for now we need to prepare for the farewells," Serene said, though her voice wavered.

Tears started to trickle out of her eye as she looked at her mentor and mother-in-law's body.

She could not fathom how brave Frigga must have been when she faced the elves.

~That Night~

Serene and the rest of Asgard stood in full battle gear as they bid farewell to their fallen.

She pushed the boat that held Frigga and watched it float out near the end of Asgard.

An Archer notched a flaming arrow and released it, the target being the pyre.

The boat lit and the sullen faces grew grim as their queen burned.

Her ashes were being transferred to the cosmos.

Odin slammed his staff and the boats floated out into the end and then their bodies were turned to white ash that up into the bluing skies and twinkling stars.

Serene opened her hands and spun the stars to show Frigga in a regal stance and then flashed into a cloud of glitter.

The sky was full of stars that night as the souls were transferred to Valhalla.

~Deep in the Dungeons~

A wary guard approached Loki's cell.

He relayed the news of Frigga.

Loki kept a calm face and waved the guard when he received the news.

Loki set down the book in his hands and stood.

He turned his back and released a fury of wild magic.

The magic was one of mourning and loss.

It destroyed almost everything in the chamber.


	8. chapter 8

~Midgard~

Steve and Astral sat in a beige room next to a bed that a woman laid in.

Steve held the woman's hand loosely.

Astral looked on with a sad smile, her boyfriend was facing his past and he was holding strong.

Peggy looked to be on her last legs as she told Steve about her grandchildren.

"You should be proud," Steve said.

"Mmm, I did but my only regret is you didn't get to live yours," Peggy said looking from the photographs to Steve.

"I will now though," Steve said with a sad smile but it stayed.

"What is it?" Peggy asked.

"For as long as I could remember I wanted to do what was right," Steve said.

"But I feel like I don't know what that is after recent events. I don't know if I could fall back in and follow orders," Steve continued.

Peggy weakly laughed, "You are always so dramatic, isn't he?" Peggy said looking to Astral.

"Yes, but it comes with the era," Astral said chuckling.

"Steve, you saved the world. We mucked it all up I'm afraid," Peggy said sadly.

"No, you didn't. The whole reason I joined SHIELD in the first place was knowing that you helped found it along with the crisis at the time," Steve said.

"The world has changed and we can't go back. All we can do is look ahead," Peggy said squeezing Steve's hand.

Peggy started to have a coughing fit and Steve got up to get a glass of water.

"Steve, if you want…I know she's fading and I can give you that dance you never got with her," Astral spoke.

Peggy looked at the woman with wide eyes. "You can do that?" Peggy asked.

"Yes, if that is what you want, the both of you," Astral said looking at the couple.

Steve glanced between Peggy, his old girl, and Astral, his soul mate.

"Please, I want to have the chance to make it up to her," Steve said.

Astral nodded and she walked over to Peggy.

She lifted the frail hand and spoke a string of words in an unknown language.

Peggy gasped as her body rejuvenated.

She stood up slowly and almost fell if Steve didn't catch her.

Astral waved her hand and the room changed to that of an old dance hall.

Steve noticed that he was in his old uniform for off duty and that Peggy was in the Red Dress.

"I guess it's time to have that dance with the right partner," Steve said offering his hand.

Peggy smiled and took it.

Astral watched on with tears in her eyes.

This is what her mate needed for such a long time.

A chance to say goodbye to all those that he had lost.

The music was playing in the background as the couple danced.

Astral sighed as she conjured a image of her other mate, the picture from the museum, only it moved.

Astral watched as the image smiled and laughed at something Steve had said.

Time had passed as Astral would occasionally glance at the couple and then go back to the image.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw that the couple had finished the dance.

"Thank you, for everything. I know he is not mine any longer and I appreciate all that you have done for us," Peggy said.

Astral nodded before waving her hand and the dance hall transformed back into the room in the nursing home.

Steve hugged Peggy before she started to turn back into her old self.

Steve smiled sadly as he led the frail woman back to the bed.

"Steve, thank you," Peggy said with a watery smile.

"I couldn't leave my best girl hanging could I?" Steve said trying to keep the tears at bay.

Suddenly Peggy eyes glazed over and then her memories reverted to back before she knew Steve was alive.

Steve answered her questions with a sad smile.

He said goodbye with a kiss to her forehead.

"She isn't going to make it much longer," Astral said as she squeezed her boyfriend's arm.

"I know and that's why I said goodbye," Steve said.

"You at least got to say goodbye, some people don't get that chance," Astral said.

The day came when he did have say goodbye though.

Peggy had died in her sleep the day after they had their dance.

Steve stood in full Captain America uniform with Astral at his side dressed in black.

Friends, family and agents from SHIELD stood around the coffin that was being lowered into the ground.

Steve stood, silent but the tears betrayed him.

He tossed the rose bundle onto the grave.

That day, they had lost two of the universe's strongest women, Peggy Carter and Frigga.

The couple stood holding hands as the last of the mourners left.

Steve placed a single white rose on top of the soil and turned away.

A few weeks went by before Steve took himself to see Sam at the VA office.

Astral begged him to go, he had continuous nightmares every night.

It either revolved around Bucky or when he dove into the ice.

He would wake up with a yell and a flail of his limbs, sometimes knocking Astral off the bed.

Steve would come to it and help his girlfriend up and profusely apologize.

Astral told him he needed to speak with someone about these nightmares, if even she could not help him.

So that day Steve went and saw Sam in order to get some things off his chest.

Astral opted to stay home at the apartment.

The couple had decided that enough time had passed and had moved in together.

Astral sat on the couch reading one of the new tomes her mother had sent her when the door jingled and an unknown set of footsteps came through the door.

Astral quietly stood with her hand on her hip ready to pull out a knife.

Pained breathing meet her ears and she lowered her hand.

Astral stepped around the corner and saw an injured Nick Fury.

"Norns, the hell happen to you?" Astral said bolting over to catch the man.

"Well the police force was rather on par today," Fury said sarcastically as he wheezed.

Astral helped the man to a chair and went to retrieve some pain relievers.

"So what exactly happened?" Astral tried again.

"SHIELD has been compromised, they sent their dogs after me and they tried to kill me," Fury said before he knocked back the pain killers and downing them with water.

"HYDRA?" Astral asked.

"I think so, there was always rumors floating around, but one could never be to cautious," Fury said.

"There's another thing, the Winter Soldier was there," Fury added.

Astral stopped for a moment and looked at the beaten man.

"How are you even alive?" Astral asked in disbelief.

She had heard the stories of the ghost assassin from agents but he hadn't been around in a while.

"The Hell if I know, I'm lucky I made it this far, you mind turning music on, the walls have ears," Fury mouthed the last part.

Astral looked at the man and rolled her eyes.

"I knew that, they just show boring normal stuff but if it makes you feel any better I'm sure I could get the record player to work," Astral said as she went to the shelf.

Music poured out of the machine and Fury laid his head back and closed his one eye.

Outside the complex a motorcycle was pulling and the rider turned it off.

Steve climbed the flight of stairs and was stopped by his neighbor.

"Hey did one of you leave the record one? It's been playing for a while," the blonde said.

"Oh, I must of left it on," Steve said.

He watched the blonde leave with her laundry before he went out the fire escape and went through the open window in bedroom of his apartment.

Steve silently crept through the house until he saw Astral sitting on the couch.

"Oh, I see ya took the back way," Astral said.

She applauded her mate for being over cautious.

Steve nodded before his eyes fell on the broken man.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"I needed a place to crash my uh wife kicked me out," Fury said.

He held up his phone though and showed him his phone.

'Ears everywhere.'

Steve looked at Fury in disbelief.

Fury talked about his lie and showed the screen again.

'SHIELD COMPROMISED'

"Who knows?" Steve asked.

"Just my friends," Fury said.

He stood and walked closer, but a sudden bang rang through the room and Astral and Steve ducked as the bullet went right through the wall and Fury.

Steve grabbed his shield and saw a flash of silver from the outside window.

"Stay here, I going after the shooter," Steve said as he sprang into action.

Astral held onto Fury when he passed over a small silver tab.

"Don't trust anyone," Fury told Astral.

A knock sounded on the door and then it opened. Astral whipped around knives drawn.

"Captain Rogers, everything alright I am agent 13," the blonde woman from next door called.

Astral stepped out and almost threw one of her knives but stopped when 'Kate' lowered her weapon.

"On whose authority?" Astral asked.

"His," Agent 13 responded running over to Fury.

She checked for a pulse and then radioed in.

"Do we have a 20 on the shooter?" a voice called through.

"Captain's in pursuit," Agent 13 responded.

Astral teleported to where she saw the shooter and saw her love and another man on the next building over.

Steve raised his shield and threw it at the back of the man.

But the man's silver arm shot out and caught the shield.

He stared at the man and then threw the shield back at Steve and jumped off the roof.

Astral teleported to right where the shooter last stood but saw nothing.

"Who was he?" Steve asked looking up from where he caught his shield.

"That was the Winter Soldier," Astral responded.

The ride to hospital was tense.

Steve and Astral stood near emergency as they watched Fury get patched up or what it looked like was trying to get Fury stabilized.

Agent hill and then Natasha strolled in.

"Tell me about the shooter?" Natasha asked.

"Strong, fast…had a metal arm," Steve answered.

"Ballistics?" Natasha asked.

"No rifling, three slugs," Hill replied.

"Soviet made," Natasha whispered, horrified.

The group watched on with heavy hearts as the doctors responded to the sudden beeping.

"Losing him," one of them shouted.

"Don't do this to me Nick," Natasha spat out.

They watched with sorrow stricken faces as the doctors tried to save him but to no avail.

Hill watched as Natasha pulled Steve away.

Astral followed watching the red-headed woman, Nick said she couldn't trust anyone from SHIELD, did this include Natasha?

Astral felt a growl in her throat when Natasha whispered yelled at Steve.

"Back off," Astral warned.

"I need to know why he was there?" Natasha said anger rolling off of her in waves.

"I don't know," Steve answered.

Someone walked over, "Cap you're needed back at SHIELD."

"Ok one moment," Steve responded.

"You're needed now," Rumlowe said urgently.

"Ok, Astral I'll see you at home?" Steve asked.

They had planned on going to the park in hopes they could find Sam.

Nothing was safe.

"Yes, I'll see you," Astral said.

She waved her hand and Steve stood in full Captain America uniform, well the stealth version.

His shield was strapped to his back.

Steve gave a grateful smile before following the STRIKE leader.

"Moving out STRIKE," Rumlowe ordered.

Steve felt that his lie or his straining of the truth was only getting him so far.

He left Pierce's office with an itch. He felt the hair on his neck stand on end when he entered the elevator.

The door closed and went down a few floors before it opened and some agents came on.

Another few floors and some more came on and some scientists took the elevator down to the next level.

When the door closed, Steve glanced at the men around him.

He could see the sweat roll of one agent's eyebrow and saw the hands on weapons.

"Now, before we get started, would anyone like to get out?" Steve asked in a deathly calm voice.

A hair second later sizzling of electricity rang through the air and chaos ensued.

A fury of arms with batons and Steve protecting himself were the next things that occurred.

Steve felt himself get pulled back and restrained.

He managed to hit the emergency stop button and groaned to get free.

He roared when someone zapped him with the electricity baton.

Steve felt someone clamp a restraint on his hand and then it started to pull him to the door.

A magnetic handcuff that was a new one.

Steve battled to get his arm away from the metal door and then suddenly kicked out knocking over several agents.

A fury of calculated moves had Steve released but his hand snapped back against the wall.

Struggling to get his hand off the wall, Steve battled his way against the onslaught of electricity coursing through him.

Rumlowe smacked the baton against Steve with anger while Steve yelled in pain.

He continued to struggle against the magnet but also tried to knock Rumlowe out.

"I want ya to know Cap, this isn't personal," Rumlowe said before he attacked.

Steve managed to beat the man before looking down at the unconscious or broken agents.

"It kinda feels personal," Steve says.

He steps on his shield to pick it up.

He tries to think of a way out.

Steve opens the doors, but sees more agents on their way.

'ASTRAL I NEED HELP!' Steve called out, hoping it worked.

'NOT ENOUGH ROOM IN THE ELEVATOR GET TO A FLOOR OR THE GROUND I'M LEAVING NOW,' she replied.

Steve looked at the ground outside before he took a step back and leaped.

He fell through the glass ceiling and fell through on to the ground.

Steve managed to get to his bike before Astral showed up.

A quinjet blocked their exit.

"Stand Down," A voice said.

Steve threw his shield and it jammed the engine before coming back.

Astral clutched his arm and teleported them.

Natasha stood outside where Astral had teleported them.

"What do you know?" Steve asked.

"I don't act like I know everything," Natasha replied.

"Quit lying," Steve demanded.

"Why did Nick give her the flash drive?" Natasha said jutting her chin out at Astral.

"Oh I'm sorry who's apartment did he show up at?" Astral responded.

"Well in any case, we need to find out what's on it and why," Steve said.

He didn't need the two woman to have a row.

"I have a place we can go," Astral said.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed," Natasha said.

"Hey easy, she is trying to help Tasha," Steve said in an angry voice.

Astral glared at the woman before transporting them to a safe house.

"Alright we have about 9 minutes after we plug this in before they find us," Natasha said.

She spotted a computer in the corner of the room.

"They should not be able to enter here, only those that know the coordinates can enter," Astral said.

"Good, so when we find out what's on it and then we can figure out if it was the Winter Soldier who attacked Nick," Steve said.

He went to grab some water and came back when Natasha said she found coordinates.

"I can't exactly get into the flash drive, it's set up that you need to go to the place of origin to open it," Natasha said unplugging the flash drive.

"Great, where is it?" Astral said.

She waved a hand over herself to get herself ready for battle.

"New Jersey?" Steve said looking at the map.

"Looks like it's back to old stomping grounds for you," Natasha said.

She gathered her weapons and the group prepared to leave.

The group arrived at an abandoned complex in a blink of an eye.

They searched around for any Intel but saw that most of the buildings were empty.

Steve stood still as he looked at the old flag pole. He got a flashback of when he got the flag down.

Steve saw himself, well more his scrawny self, look back at him.

"There's nothing here, no active tech, no heat signatures, nothing," Natasha said.

"That buildings new," Steve said leading the group over to a building.

He opened the lock by bashing it with his shield.

There were framed pictures on the wall and an old SHIELD logo.

"Huh, I guess this could work," Natasha said.

"Hey Steve, is this Howard?" Astral asked.

"Yeah Howard Stark," Steve said.

"Who's the girl?" Natasha asked.

Steve ignored it though in favor of looking at a shelf that was slightly cracked open.

"If you are already working in a secret lab, why do you need a secret elevator?" Steve asked.

Soon the group was going down the elevator and the door opened to complete darkness.

Steve flipped on the switch and the sight that met them was interesting.

Old and outdated computer equipment was everywhere.

"This can't be where the USB came from, the equipment is outdated," Natasha said looking around.

Astral strolled over to wear the keyboards were at and turned the computer on.

"Look again Natalia, there's a port," Astral said waving her hand. Natasha tilted her head in confusion before inserting the USB.

The computer booted up and Astral typed a 'yes' on the screen.

Soon green lines appeared before a voice spoke up.

"Rogers, Steven born 1918, Romanoff, Natalia born 1989. Lokidottir, Astral unknown," the voice spoke.

"Do you know him?" Astral asked as an image popped up.

"Zola, a German scientist, worked for Red Skull," Steve said looking around the room.

"Correction I am Swiss," the voice said.

"How are you here?" Astral asked. "

SHIELD recruited me and when I was dying the stored most of my brain and thoughts into these databases. I have never felt more alive," Zola responded.

"HYDRA died with the war," Steve said.

"No, Red Skull died in the war. Our numbers dwindled, after the fall of Red Skull SHIELD was founded. They hired me looking for top scientists, but HYRDRA grew like a parasite inside SHIELD," Zola spoke.

"That's impossible, SHIELD would've stopped you," Natasha said.

"Accidents happened, if something was not to our liking we eliminated," Zola said as he flashed images on the screen of the Starks, Fury and pictures of an assassin.

"Once INSIGHT has been activated, the world will be wiped clean and HYDRA will rule. We won Captain, you ended up with zero sum," Zola gloated.

Steve, in a fit of rage, punched the computer screen.

It shattered, but a new one flickered on.

"As I was saying, the logarithm is what I needed, though you will be to dead to see the outcome," Zola said.

"Steve there's a missile on its way here," Astral said.

"Who fired it?" he asked. "SHIELD," Natasha answered.

"Astral get us out," Steve said.

Astral blinked and they were out a second before the missile hit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Warning later in chapter)

A man cloaked by darkness waited outside before his handler called him in.

Pierce was entering the kitchen as the asset snuck in and sat at the table.

"I need you take out 2 level six operatives and an alien, I want a confirmed death in 12 hours," Pierce said to the man.

The man in turn said nothing but looked over Pierce's shoulder.

"Sorry Mr. Peirce I forget my phone," the maid said slowly.

She looked between the two men but before she could get a scream out, two bullets were in her chest.

~At Sam's place~

A knock sounded on Sam's door and Sam went to answer.

On the other side Astral stood, but blood was trickling out of her nose.

Steve and Natasha had grim caked on them.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this but we need a place to lay low, everyone we know is out to kill us," Steve said.

"Not everyone," Sam replied ushering the group inside.

Steve led Astral to a bathroom while Natasha waited.

Steve pulled out a small towel and wetted with water.

"What happened?" Steve asked with concern.

Astral let Steve wipe off the blood before answering, "When I travel too far my magic takes it anger out on me."

Steve looked back at her, "I'm sorry."

Astral waved him off, "Anything for you, it wasn't much just a slight bleed."

Steve stripped off his uniform and went towards the sink in a white tank and his pants.

He cleaned up the best he could without taking a shower.

Astral transfigured her clothes and waited for Steve to come back out.

She had moved to the room that had the bathroom connected to it.

Steve walked back out and stood there, he sighed before sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"How you holding up?" Astral asked.

She moved so they were leaning against one another.

"I don't know anymore, everything I knew has been turned upside down," Steve said lowering his head.

Astral squinted before looking at him.

"Not everything, I love you. Don't ever question that," Astral said.

Steve looked at her and then at her lips before drawing her in for a kiss.

The kiss was of reassurance and making sure the other was okay.

The drew apart but their foreheads still touched.

"I believe you. I love you too," Steve said.

Sam knocked on the door and announced that he had some dinner had been made(switching time).

"I gonna head out to get some supplies, Sam said he'd come with me,: Natasha said.

They had helped cleaned up and now were waiting, like cows for the slaughter.

"Send a message when you get to your safe house, just say my name in your head and I should be able to hear you," Astral said.

Natasha nodded and looked to Steve.

"Make sure you have each other's back and stay vigilant," Steve said.

The spy and the airman left leaving the couple.

Astral was sitting on the barstool when she felt an ache in her heart.

She gasped and clutched at her chest. "Astral what is it?" Steve asked rushing over.

"The bond, it's angered that we haven't strengthened it yet," She gasped out.

She groaned as the burning started.

"What? why did it start?" Steve asked.

He picked her up and carried her to the spare bedroom they had used earlier.

"I don't know something must have triggered it," Astral said through gritted teeth.

'Astral roads are surrounded, staying at safe house until morning,' a thought came through.

"Ugh, Natasha said they won't make it back till morning, too many witnesses," Astral panted out.

Steve nodded his head as he held Astral. She groaned when the burning intensified.

"Steve we have to strengthen the bond, before my magic starts to turn on me," Astral said.

Steve blushed slightly but nodded.

"I can't let you suffer," Steve said gently.

He lay her back on the bed before leaning in to capture her lips.

Astral whimpered as she reached for him.

"Steve please," She begged.

Steve stood and removed his shirt as she did the same.

Steve stopped as he saw the exposed skin.

The porcelain skin called out to him and he followed his instincts.

He laid open mouth kisses on her neck and collarbone.

Astral gasped as she held onto his muscular shoulders.

Steve kneeled so he was above her one hand lightly stroking her skin and the other supporting himself.

Astral pulled Steve into a gentle kiss to encourage him.

Steve pulled back and looked down at his love.

Astral watched with hunger in her eyes as her mate displayed his chest.

Steve saw the gaze and blushed, he then kneeled back down to capture her lips again.

He let out a yelp when Astral flipped them expertly.

She gave a predatory smile before attacking his neck with nips and licks.

Steve groaned when he felt his blood thrum with fire.

Astral was straddling her delicious mate and looked down at him with lust.

She could feel the pull of the bond and she captured one of his hands to hold it above her heart.

Steve could feel her pulse under her chest as their hearts sped up.

Astral than placed his hand on her hip as she shed her cloth that bound her breasts.

Steve was in awe at the newly exposed skin and slowly reached out to explore.

Astral whimpered at the fire that crossed over her flesh as Steve touched her. S

teve could never have imagined such a beautiful sight in his wildness dreams.

He attentively turned them over so he was back on top.

"My beautiful Captain," Astral said cupping his face to bring their lips together.

Their chest brushed and they both gasped at the jump of electricity, but unlike earlier this was of lust instead of pain.

Astral whimpered when the pull drew stronger, "Please Steve, it hurts being so close yet so far away."

Steve looked down at his Astral with tender affection and felt his throat seize.

"Alright Astral, I love you," Steve said taking her lips again.

Astral waved her hand and their pants disappeared and Steve hesitantly pulled back to look down at her.

He could feel the heat radiating off her skin and felt the oncoming blush as he stared at the beauty underneath him.

Astral looked back at him with a mirrored look as he hesitantly parted her legs.

"There is no going back is there," Steve said.

"No, but we will feel the immediate release of the pull, take your time," Astral whispered.

She knew her love was new to this situation and saw him gulp nervously.

With a look of love, Steve slid in and almost burst at the feeling.

A groan from both of them echoed through the room at the connection.

Steve had to still has he controlled his breathing.

He reached down and laid tender kisses to her neck and chin.

Steve glided his hands over her smooth skin and then entwined their hands and held them out to the side.

"Move please," Astral asked with a roll of her hips.

Steve let out a low moan as he sank lower into her.

He set a slow and tender place.

Astral held onto his hands as Steve moved with the tenderness of a seasoned lover.

Their breath came in pants as they were reaching their peak.

Astral felt the familiar coil tighten in her body and she brought their lips together.

Steve nipped her lip and groaned when he felt a sudden movement.

He felt his gut tightening and saw the light in the room flicker.

Steve sped up and released a gurgled groan as he fell over the edge.

Astral felt a burning sensation her wrist and looked at it.

Her magic formed the familiar symbol of her mate on the inside of right wrist.

Steve tilted his head in confusion as his shield appeared on her wrist.

He hissed when he felt a burning sensation on his chest over his heart.

He looked down and saw Celtic knot form but in the middle was a beautiful tree.

A wave of love washed over Astral as Steve held her in his arms.

The bond was complete between them.

Lazy kisses were exchanged before astral waved her hands to turn the lights out and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

~Next morning~

Steve had never felt like this ever in his life.

For once his heart was whole and he could finally have someone anchor him down.

He gazed down at his love, who was sleeping on his chest with one hand curled over the mark above his heart.

Steve carded his fingers through her hair lovingly as he saw the first signs of her waking.

"Good morning doll," Steve said softly.

Astral cracked her eyes open and gazed into the loving blue eyes of her mate.

"And a good morning to you Captain," Astral responded.

She sent a wave of love through the bond and the action was quick acting as she heard Steve inhale sharply.

'Making our way back to Sam's see you shortly,' Natasha sent.

Astral groaned and rolled over and snuggled under Steve's arm.

Steve raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Is it time to face reality?" Steve asked.

"Unfortunately," Astral mumbled from beneath the pillow and blanket.

Steve went to get up but he was almost pulled back down.

"Astral we have to be presentable, we have to leave today to go after Sitwell," Steve said trying to get her to realize her hold.

Astral groaned and released his hand and slowly sat up.

Steve blushed lightly when he realized they were still naked from last night.

"My innocent Captain, you are quite a treat," Astral said as she stretched her arms over head and felt the satisfying pops of her joints.

She stood and padded over to the shower and turned on the water.

Astral scrubbed lightly at her yes in order to wake herself up more.

She let out a squeak of surprise when two arms wrapped around her and they walked into the warm shower.

"Agh, Steve," Astral complained lightly slapping his chest when she went under the spray.

The couple washed up and were soon suiting up for the mission.

Steve had cooked a light breakfast and laid it out in the counter.

The jingle of keys was heard and in walked Sam and Natasha in disguise.

They readied themselves as they got into the car Natasha 'borrowed' .

They drove to where Astral had used a locator spell on Sitwell.

"Alright stick with the plan and we'll see you once you have Sitwell," Steve ordered.

Astral used a disillusionment charm to disguise herself, while Sam just stuck sunglasses over his face.

Astral hid herself in the shadows as Sam took a table near where Sitwell was exiting the restaurant.

"In position," Astral said over the com.

"Widow in position," Natasha said as she cocked her rifle.

"Make the call Falcon," Captain America said.

"Roger," Sam responded.

Natasha flicked own the laser point to make it clear to Sitwell that Sam had help.

Astral walked behind Sitwell and led him to a corner before they disappeared to a roof where Natasha and Steve stood.

"Tell me what Zola's algorithm is," Steve demanded as he pushed Sitwell.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sitwell responded.

"Tell me what you were doing on the Lumerain Star," Steve continued.

"I get sea sick, I was throwing up," Sitwell said as he looked behind him and saw that they were vastly approaching the edge of the building.

Sitwell Stumbled when Steve took another step forward and caught the flailing man.

Steve picked him up by his collar.

"This display isn't really your style Rogers," Sitwell said.

Steve had a stone face and looked over at Natasha and Astral.

"Well you're right, it's not my style, but it is theirs," Steve said.

In a flash Natasha kicked Sitwell off the building.

"You know there are spells to infiltrate his mind," Astral drawled.

"Yea that's true but I think this is more fun," Natasha said.

A roar of wings was heard as Sam flew up carrying the nearly dead man.

He dropped him on the ground and landed.

"Zola's algorithm is a program," Sitwell shouted as the group closed in on him.

"A program for what?" Astral said.

She held out a long black sword and pointed at his face.

"A choosing of targets, all the threats to HYDRA. You, Bruce Banner, Stark, Doctor Strange, Astral. Now and for the future," Sitwell squealed.

"Future?" Steve asked.

"Pierce is going to kill me," Sitwell muttered.

"All the information is online, test scores, bank accounts and anything. It's the 21st century we can use this data and track down all the threats with the tri-Hellcarrier," Sitwell said looking away ashamed.

Astral swiped the tip of her sword at his cheek and Sitwell slapped his hand on the shallow cut.

"Easy Astral, we still need him in order to stop the Hellcarrier," Steve said.

Astral huffed and relaxed her sword minutely.

"Stuff him in the car," She growled out as she disappeared.

The group was driving to the safe house and they were discussing on how to get into SHIELD.

"It says the program is launching in 16 hours, we are cutting a little close on time," Natasha commented.

"I know, we need to bypass the security with Sitwell's DNA," Steve said.

"Well we don't need him," Astral said as she shapeshifted into Sitwell.

"Oh why didn't do that sooner," Sam commented.

"You never showed me a picture of this rat," Astral said in Sitwell's voice.

"That's a terrible plan," Sitwell said and then there was a thud on the roof.

The car was ripped into and Sitwell was flung out the broken window into oncoming traffic.

A metal arm reached for Astral but she grasped it and twisted the intruding limb.

Gun shots were fired and Natasha expertly moved to the front seat as Astral formed a shield around herself.

The offending arm tried to shake her loose and then Steve pulled the break.

Astral let go and the attacker flew forward.

Astral went to get out the car but another car behind them crashed into them.

The attacker stood up and the team felt their face drop when it was the Winter Soldier.

More cars kept passing them as the vehicle behind them pushed them towards the Soldier.

At the last moment the Soldier jumped on their car and went through the roof of the car.

He grasped the wheel and pulled out with a jerk.

Natasha reached for her gun and opened fired while Astral threw throwing knives that grazed the Soldier.

The attacker jumped back as Sam hit the accelerator.

Sam had no control and Steve saw that we were going to go over the bridge.

"Hang on," Steve said as he grabbed Sam and Natasha and kicked the door.

He used the door and his shield to protect them from impact.

Astral teleported but was snagged by the Winter Soldier.

He held on as she flashed every couple of feet.

Finally shaking the man loose she threw an assailant of nasty curses at the man.

The assassin blocked them with his arm.

Steve ran over and started shielding Astral from on coming bullets.

The Winter Soldier was handed a grenade launcher and shot it at Steve.

Steve was blasted of the bridge into a moving bus.

Astral growled in rage and began transforming.

An earth shattering roar knocked down the attackers but the Winter Soldier seemed unfazed as the Dragon opened its black maw and released a green fire.

Natasha started picking off the fallen attackers with her bullets.

The Soldier let of another barrage of grenades but they merely sparked against the scaly skin.

Astral roared in annoyance and went to swipe at the man.

The Soldier easily avoided the swipe and set his eyes on the red-headed woman.

"Я получил рыжий, заботиться о драконе," (I got the redhead, take care of the dragon) the Solider instructed.

He opened fired and blasted the woman of the bridge.

The attackers surrounded the black dragon and shot at the beast with all their weapons.

Astral roared and curled her tail and whipped it at the shooters.

They flew back except for the ones that had ducked.

The Winter Solider took aim looking for the nuisance of the redhead.

He looked at the fallen bus and a crack reverberated against his goggles.

He fell back and Natasha smirked as she changed positions to try and find Steve.

The dark haired assassin took the goggles off and furiously whipped around and opened fire on the pest.

Astral stomped her way over but tripped over a netting someone had thrown at her two legs.

"Я получил ее, найти его," (I got her, find Him) the soldier commanded as he grabbed another gun and leapt over the railing.

The dragon blew out a stream of fire after the soldier jumped.

Astral opened her wings and flapped them.

The men shouted and yelled as the were blown back a few hundred feet and Astral dove after the assassin.

Astral changed back into her regular form and swung at the man with her swords.

Sam found a weapon and started taking out the shooters that were going after Steve.

Steve stood up and tried to knock out the man with the machine gun when the man took a bullet that ricocheted off the shield.

Steve heard the screech of metal on metal and saw Astral had taken on the soldier.

Steve went in search for Natasha when a bun shot went off and hit the shield.

Astral was pushed back by the strength of the metal arm and stumbled.

The soldier whipped out a knife but she blocked it with her arm bracer.

The arm whirred and his hand pushed against her arms.

The knife pierced the car underneath them and Astral kicked out with her legs, catching the assassin in the chest.

He flew a few feet into another car where Natasha ambushed him.

She wrapped her legs around his arm and neck with a strong cord and tried to chock him.

The Winter Soldier backed her up into a car and managed to grab her and fling her off of him.

He picked up the lost gun and went to fire but a the woman threw a metal disc that shorted out the metal arm.

The Soldier ripped it off but the woman got away.

The assassin took aim and let out a few rounds on the running figure.

Natasha felt the familiar sting of a bullet pierce her collarbone.

The attacker jumped on the car and took aim when heard the running footsteps and turned.

The Captain rushed the shooter but the metal arm struck the shield letting a loud ring fill the air.

The soldier grasped the shield and kicked the man in the chest, sending in back over a car.

Steve kneeled behind his shield as the assassin fired off rounds that bounced off the shield.

When the gun ran out of bullets the Winter Soldier rolled of the car onto the ground.

Steve did a tuck roll and stood ready to fight.

The assassin whipped out a new gun and took aim but Steve leapt over the car and kicked the gun out of his hand.

Another gun was pulled from its holster and it fired at the man with the shield.

Steve found an opening and swung at the face.

Steve went in with a swing from the shield but the edge was caught with the metal arm.

The Soldier got a punch to the man's face and took both hands to flip the man with the shield.

The soldier took advantage and ripped the shield away from the man along with knocking the man of his feet.

Steve stood up and saw the Winter Soldier holding his shield. Steve rushed the assassin but the man threw the shield at a fast release.

The Shield imbedded itself in the car next to Steve as he continued to run at the man.

The soldier withdrew a knife and twirled it with adept fingers.

Steve saw the knife and the two were in a hand to knife fight.

Steve blocked the best he could but a got a few nicks here and there.

The Soldier flipped the knife into the other hand and delivered a powerful strike with the metal arm.

Steve ducked and gave a powerful punch knocking the assassin back.

Steve did a spin kick when the soldier came back.

The Winter Soldier flew into the van behind him and dropped the knife. Steve ran at the disorientated killer and kneed him in the chest. Steve went for a punch in the jaw but the other man blocked it.

The other man tried to wrap his arm around Captain but Steve used momentum to flip the man onto the ground.

The soldier stood up immediately and choked the man with his metal arm.

The arm whirred with power and threw the man over a car onto the ground.

The Soldier jumped over the car ready to deliver the final blow with the metal arm but Steve rolled out of the way.

Steve stood up and knocked the soldier back a few feet and he made a grab for his shield.

"Steve disable the arm," Astral yelled from a far.

She was battling a few attackers of her own but she was being ruthless.

She was slicing limbs off with her swords that now dripped with blood.

More attackers kept moving in on her as she tried to get to the two men fighting.

Steve dug the edge of the shield into the shoulder joint of the metal arm.

With a sudden jerk Steve did an uppercut motion that knocked the Soldier in the face.

Steve turned his back and grasped the mask and yanked sending the assassin over his back onto the ground.

The man rolled away but the mask fell off.

Steve waited a hair of second to see the man's face and he froze.

The familiar jaw line and lips coupled with the brown hazel eyes.

Steve felt the air leave his lungs, "Bucky?"

The Winter Soldier looked at the man in confusion, "Who the Hell is Bucky?"

The soldier attacked, but Sam flew in and knocked the Winter Soldier off balance.

Astral finished up the rest of her attackers and went after the retreating assassin.

"Astral wait, it's Bucky! He's the Winter Soldier," Steve yelled.

Natasha shot a grenade after the retreating figure but Astral hesitated for a second before she followed the man.

Police sirens and large vehicles came speeding down towards Sam, Steve and Natasha.

Armored men with guns who were shouting for them to surrender surrounded the trio.

"Put the gun down, not here, not here," Rumlowe shouted when he saw the news helicopter.

Astral was still in pursuit and she saw the Soldier disappear down the alleyway.

She got an idea and changed to one of them men she killed earlier and called out softly, "Радуйся, Hydra."

The Soldier stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the figure.

He nodded his head and started walking towards the familiar man.

Unbeknownst to him, Astral was going to hitch a ride to SHIELD.

'Steve I'm following the Solider to SHIELD, I'm in disguise,' Astral sent telepathically.

'Wait Astral, it's Bucky,' Steve responded.

'No he's not, not yet, they seem to be using a type of mind control, I'm going to see what and hope to reverse it,' Astral said.

She and the Soldier went to the awaiting quin jet that was parked further down from the alleyway.

Steve and the other two were led to the van and were being transported to an unknown area.

"It was him, he looked right at me but he didn't even know me," Steve said looking at his restrained arms.

"How is that possible?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Bucky's team was captured and Zola experimented on him, that's how he must have survived the fall. Zola must have found him and changed him," Steve answered.

"Steve, it wasn't your fault," Natasha said.

"Even when I had nothing I had Bucky," Steve responded.

Natasha leaned her head back a bit back a hiss.

Sam saw blood oozing through her jumpsuit.

"Hey we need a doctor, she's bleeding out," Sam said in shock.

One of the guards flashed a electric baton in warning but then turned it on the other guard.

The trio looked at the guard in confusion.

The Guard took the helmet off and it revealed Agent Hill.

"Man that thing was squeezing my head," she said smoothing her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

The group approached the headquarters invisible, thanks to Astral.

"Stick to the plan, we have a tight window to work with," Steve said as they approached the control room.

Natasha was already inside being led by Pierce to the head council meeting.

Sam, Maria, Steve and Astral stood in front of the few agents that were in the small room.

Steve held down the button for the intercom and spoke, " Attention all SHIELD agents, you must have heard a lot over the past few days. Some of you were ordered to hunt me down, but I think its time now that you know the truth. SHIELD isn't what we thought it was, its been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader, Strike and insight crew are as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they are in the building…they could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want, absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there, if you launch those Hellcarriers HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that gets in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, the price of freedom is high always has been and I am willing to pay. If I am the only one so be it, but I'm willing to bet I'm not," Steve spoke strongly and clearly.

Astral smiled with a small tear in her eyes.

"Did you write that down before?" Sam asked amazed.

There was a moment before Astral heard a mass swarm of chaos.

"Well it looks like not everyone is batting for the same team," Astral drawled.

"Maria, you and Astral stay here, Sam and I will take down the Hellcarriers," Steve said in his Captain voice.

"What if the Winter Soldier shows up? The last time he showed up he almost killed you," Maria said with concern.

"I hope by now that his memories are coming back," Steve says.

"And if they don't? I can't lose you both in the same day," Astral said closing the distance.

"I will make it back home, I promise," Steve said leaning down and capturing her lips in a quick but passionate kiss.

Astral broke away and gave a half smile, "Call if you need anything." Steve gave a reassuring smile back before he and Sam left.

Maria looked at the other woman with a perked eyebrow.

"What did you mean by both?" Hill asked.

"Now is not the time nor the place to discuss that matter," Astral said curtly as she left to help.

Warning sirens were going off as Astral walked down the hallways.

She was met with HYDRA agents before she got to the elevator.

"Well boys, we can do this the easy way or my way," Astral said holding up her black swords.

The agents cocked their guns with a click.

"Alright, guess it's my way," Astral said as she swiped at the oncoming bullets.

She mentally through up a shield and most of the bullets ricocheted off the shield back at the agents while the rest just hit the shield and fell.

Soon the bodies of the agents were strewn across the ground and Astral continued on her quest.

~Captain and Falcon~

"How do we know the good guys from the bad?" Sam asked as the jogged on the runway.

"If they shoot at you they are bad," Steve responded.

Sam nodded and placed his arms through the wings and took off into the sky.

Captain America landed on the strip of one of the Hellcarriers and proceeded to the control room.

He was met with resistance as the HYDRA agents opened fire.

Steve took care of the agents after he threw a stolen grenade.

More agents kept coming though and through a series of kicks and shield bashing he pushed his way through.

"8 minutes Cap," Maria said over the comm. "Working on it," Steve replied.

He reached the control center and opened the panel.

Pulling out the new chip he replaced the old one for the new protocol.

"Alpha locked," Captain said into the comm as he left the small platform.

He moved towards the airstrip and waited a half second.

"Bravo locked," Falcon spoke taking off.

~With Astral~

Astral heard the padding of boots and watched as the Winter Soldier walked out onto the landing strip.

"Cap, winter is coming," Astral spoke into her comm.

"Any way to distract him?" Steve asked.

"Well at the moment he's destroying all those who want to help," Astral said sprinting up to assassin.

Astral sent a wave of magic over those who had been injured and watched in horror as the man kicked an agent square in the chest.

The agent flew and was sucked through the spinning blades of a quin jet.

Astral tried to stay out of sight while also trying to follow the deadly man.

The Winter Soldier broke through the door of a running jet and piloted the craft into the air.

"Norns, Steve he's in route to the last Hellcarrier," Astral spoke.

She pulled at the tendril of magic and felt her dragon wings sprout out of her back.

She took of the end of the runway into the air.

"Do not pursue, I repeat do not pursue Astral," Steve said into the comm.

"Charlie Carrier 45 degrees of the portside," Maria said.

"Hey Sam I'm gonna need a ride," Steve yelled into the comm as he watched agents pour out onto to the airstrip.

"On it," Falcon replied.

"Let me know when your ready," Sam said closing in on the Alpha carrier.

Steve jumped off the airstrip into the air in order to avoid the oncoming grenade blasts.

"I just did," Steve said as he went to free-fall.

Falcon swooped down to grab the falling man and gave out a roar of struggle.

Once near the Charlie carrier airstrip Falcon deposited the man on the ground before landing as well.

"You're a lot heavier than you look," Sam said.

"I had a big breakfast," Steve replied as the two walked towards the entrance doors.

They were ambushed as the Winter Soldier rushed the Captain of the edge of the carrier.

"Steve," Falcon yelled out as he leapt after the man only to have his wing be snatched by the Soldier.

Falcon was thrown on the ground and the Soldier ripped one of the wings off.

The Assassin was going in for the final blow and kicked Falcon over the edge.

Sam desperately struggled to open the parachute and soon landed on the SHIELD headquarters roof.

"Cap are you alright?" Sam said into the comm once he gained his balance.

"Yea, I'm still on the Hellcarrier, Where are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm grounded," Falcon replied.

Unbeknownst to the Captain the Winter Soldier spotted the man and headed towards the control panel.

"Steve be careful," Astral said as she landed on the last carrier.

"Falcon, Rumlowe is heading towards the council," Maria said over the comm.

"I'm on it," Falcon said as he took off the parachute.

Steve walked up the stairs onto the walkway that led to the control panel.

He felt his eyes widen as he saw the Winter Soldier stand in front of the panel.

"People are going to die Buck, I can't let that happen," Steve spoke to the man.

The two men were in a stand off waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Please don't make me do this," Steve said as his voice cracked a little.

The Winter Soldier looked at him with a blank stare in response and then set his head in a mock nod.

Steve took a deep breath and set his body for the fight.

He watched as the Soldier twitched before he grasped his shield and threw it.

The Assassin blocked it with his metal arm causing the shield to ricochet back to the Captain.

Steve held up the shield as the Assassin opened fire with a handgun.

The two were now in close proximity.

The Solider pulled out another handgun and crouched down in order to get around the shield and shot off a few rounds.

One of the bullets grazed Steve's side and he let out a hiss of pain.

Steve gave a shove with his shield knocking the other man back causing the man to lose his guns.

The Winter Soldier pulled out a knife from a holster.

The assassin closed in on the other man and the two began a dance, one with a knife the other with a shield.

Once Steve had knocked the other man back a few meters he quickly entered the codes to open the panel.

He heard the other man approaching and whipped around to block himself.

The two exchanged blows before Steve got a hold of the metal arm and wedged his Shield into the metal panels.

The Soldier struggled and Steve took the opportunity to kick him back and rushed to the control panel to pull out the memory coding.

As Steve reached for the replacement chip he turned around when he heard the running footfalls.

The metal arm collided with the Shield in a loud bang.

With a yell the Winter Soldier pushed them over the edge of the catwalk onto a metal structure below.

The two men staggered to their feet and continued to fight.

Steve had lost the shield when he fell and it laid on one of the windows.

Steve struggled to grab the chip as he kicked the assassin of the platform.

The chip fell onto the ground below and Steve followed.

Steve ran over to where the chip fell but was knocked off his feet by his shield that the Winter Soldier threw.

The Soldier picked up one the guns that lay on the ground and opened fire.

Steve kicked up the shield and blocked the bullets before hurling the shield at the other.

The Winter Soldier blocked the shield with an uppercut and drew out another knife.

The two closed in on each other and went hand to knife.

Steve grabbed the metal arm that held the knife but the armed whirred before pushing down hard into the Captain's shoulder.

Steve head butted the man and felt the knife slide out of his shoulder.

He was knocked back by a shove and watched as the assassin closed in on the chip.

There was a loud bang as the door to the catwalk was kicked open.

The two men did not notice though as Steve picked the soldier up by his neck and threw him onto the ground.

Steve held onto the flesh arm and held it in an arm lock and pushed his free hand against the assassin's face.

"Drop it. Drop it!" Steve said but the assassin gripped it tighter.

Steve bent the arm back and a loud crack sounded.

When the solider let out a yell Steve maneuvered them so now they were on the ground with the Soldier in a choke hold while the metal arm was being held down by Steve's leg.

Steve put pressure onto the hold and watched as the Soldier passes out momentarily and released his grip on the chip.

Steve quickly snatched the chip and headed towards the bars that led up to the catwalk.

"Steve, toss it up," Astral called out.

Steve looked up surprised before pulling himself up onto the bars.

"Hurry Steve," Astral yelled.

A shot rang out and Steve fell clutching his calf.

He struggled to stand before climbing up the structure.

"Throw it Steve," Astral yelled again.

The Soldier took aim again as the Captain the panel.

Astral pulled the man up and Steve went to put the chip in before another shot went off.

Steve fell back and struggled to breath as he watched red bloom across his stomach.

"30 seconds you guys," Maria said over the comm.

Astral placed her hand over his stomach and said a quick spell but to avail.

"Take it," Steve said in a harsh yell.

Astral took the chip and went to the panel and plugged it in as the countdown reached two seconds.

"Charlie locked," Astral said in relief as she kneeled down to her mate.

She took his hand off his wound and placed her hands there.

She tried another incantation but was blasted back by a shot to her shoulder.

Astral let out a cry of pain but crawled over to Steve.

She resumed her chanting and watched as the skin slowly stitches together.

"Ok guys get out of there," Maria yelled over the comms.

Astral went to teleport but her magic refused.

"Hel, Steve we have to go," Astral said helping her mate to stand.

"Fire now," Steve said into the comm as Astral braced them.

"But Steve-" Maria asked. "Do it," Astral replied.

Astral conjured a shield to protect them as they struggled to walk.

The Hellcarrier was bombarded with other blasts and the structure started to collapse.

A yell of pain was heard and the couple looked over the edge to see the Winter Soldier was trapped under beam.

"Go, I got him," Steve said.

"No not without you," Astral cried as she watched her mate hobble down to help the trapped man.

The Hellcarrier was dropping fast as Astral managed to make it to where the two were standing.

Her wings fluttered softly at her side as she watched Steve struggle to lift the beam.

"Hill where's Rogers and Astral?" Natasha said into the comm after they caught Sam with the helicopter.

The Hellcarrier that had crashed into the building held the couple and the assassin.

Steve managed to lift the beam enough for the assassin to crawl out from under it.

"You know me," Steve said to the staggering man.

"No I don't," the man said with a roar as he launched himself at Steve.

"Bucky, you've known me your whole life." Steve said as a blow knocked him back.

"Make the wish," Astral yelled over the sound of the falling aircraft.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes," Steve said.

"Shut up," the assassin yelled.

Steve felt another blow and landed on his knees, he made the decision to take of the cowl.

"I'm not going to fight you," Steve said as he dropped his shield.

Astral gasped as she quickly snatched it with her magic and brought it to her side before it was lost forever.

"You are my friend," Steve said with a dejected look.

The soldier gave out a roar and charged at the weakening Captain.

"Mother, hear me I want to use Steve's wish. I want to restore James's memories, please," Astral cried out as she watched her two mates battle.

"You are my mission," The soldier growled out as he knocked Steve onto his back.

He curled his metal hand into a fist and punched.

As he delivered the blows he chanted, " You are my mission."

He raised his hand for another round and held it.

Steve drew another breath as he felt darkness creep over his mind.

"Than finish it…cause I'm with you till the end of the line," Steve said in a hoarse whisper.

A light wrapped around the soldier as realization crossed over his face.

A loud tearing sound was heard and a falling beam takes out Astral watched in horror as the structure where Steve was.

"Steve, NO!" Astral yells taking flight.

The winter Soldier is holding onto a beam as he watches a pair of black wings fly past him.

Steve feels the familiar feel of darkness and feels weightless as he falls.

His body hits the water as Astral reaches the surface.

Like a bird, she dives into the water after her mate.

She sees his form floating in the water and propels herself to him.

Grasping his uniform she drags him to the surface and watches as the Winter Soldier jumps into the water.

Astral begins swimming to shore with her mate in her arms.

She manages to haul them both out of the water and falls to her knees.

"Steve…Steve…wake up," Astral calls softly.

Tears are threatening to fall as she cups his face.

Astral hears a loud gasp of breath but ignores it in favor of watching Steve.

She cups his face and silently closes the cuts on his lip and above his eye.

"Come back to me…you promised," Astral said tearfully.

Still there is no sign of life from her mate.

The sound of boots squeaking from water is heard on her right and Astral looks up and sees the familiar shield being offered by a metal hand.

The Assassin looks at the woman and then down at the unresponsive man.

"Go!…leave, this is all your fault," Astral roars at the man as she feel the tears run down her face.

The Soldier looks at her with hurt in his eyes as he drops the shield.

"I'm sorry," he whispers before limping off.

Astral tucks her face into the tattered uniform of her mate and sobs.

"Steve, please. I can't lose you," Astral sobs out.

A chopper is heard overhead and it lands in a close distance.

Sam jumps out followed by Natasha.

"How is he?" Sam asked the woman.

Astral looks up with a crumpled despair and cries.

"He's not waking up," She answers mourning tone.

Sam looks at the fallen Captain and kneels next to her.

He checks for a pulse and feels a weak one.

He pulls back with a gasp and quickly readies himself to lift the man.

"He's there, just barely. We need to get him to a hospital," Sam yells to the others.

Astral looks up with hope as the pair lifts Steve.

~Near the Hospital~

The ride was silent; no one said a word as Astral held Steve's hand in hers.

Astral could feel her body aching and her wounds sting but she ignored them.

The chopper landed on the hospital pad and the team rushed to get the stretcher from the EMT.

"Prep for surgery, his wounds aren't healing," a doctor yelled.

Sam held Astral back as the team rolled her mate away.

"Let's get you looked at," Sam said looking at the dark red spot on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Astral responded. "Fine my ass, you're bleeding in multiple areas not to mention a broken wrist," Sam said as he helped her to the elevator.

They'll heal, " Astral responded.

"Well at least get them cleaned out and bandaged and maybe get a splint for that wrist," Sam said leading her to a room with supplies.

A doctor assisted Sam by wrapping the wounds. Astral was free to go once she was bandaged.

~2 weeks later~

Astral sat in a chair beside Steve's bed reading a spell book while Sam was on the other side reading as well.

Sam had plugged in his IPod into a radio and it played 'Trouble Man' softly in the background.

The two were mostly healed except for a few healing cuts and Astral's wrist which was still somewhat swollen.

Astral heard a quick inhale before she heard, "On your left."

Astral closed her book when she heard the words and Sam just smiled.

"How long was I out?" Steve asked hoarsely.

"Well it was one of your shorter period of sleep, I'd say probably two weeks," Sam responded.

Steve nodded and looked to his right. Astral sat in her chair holding out a glass of water with a straw.

"Hey beautiful," Steve croaked.

"Hey Love," Astral said with teary smile.

Steve accepted the water and took a long sip from it. He gently handed it back with a little shake in his hand.

Sam saw the two and proceeded to slip out the door to give them a moment.

"How bad do I look?" Steve asked.

"Worse than you feel, that's for sure," Astral responded with a smile.

Steve chuckled and winced a little.

"Easy does it," Astral say standing to hold his hand.

Steve lightly tugs on her hand as he moves over a little.

"Steve, you're suppose to be taking it easy," Astral says with a warning tone.

"I know but I just want to hold you," Steve response opening his arms.

Astral sighs and crawls into the new space and tucks her head under his chin.

Steve wraps his arm around her shoulders and sighs.

"You scared me, you know that," Astral whispers.

Steve squeezes her shoulders, "I couldn't leave him," Steve answers.

"Your lucky Steve Rogers. I used your wish by the way. I asked mother to restore his memories," Astral says looking up to Steve's bruised face.

"Thank you," he says kissing her forehead.

Astral 'hmms' and settles back down.

"Maria is working for Stark now," Astral speaks.

"Really, huh bet that's going swimmingly," Steve says with a small chuckle.

"Well Natasha has been battling the press and the government, so far so good," Astral said stroking a hand over his chest.

"Wonder how Fury feels about all this," Steve says.

"Well he's at the safe house at the moment, we will be once you get released," Astral answers.

Steve feels warmth pass over him and sighs in pleasure.

"I almost lost you," Astral whispers.

Steve can hear the faint cracking in her voice and feels wetness on his chest.

"Hey, shh…I promised I would make it didn't I?" Steve says soothing his girlfriend.

"Yes, but it was so close," Astral whispered wiping at her eyes.

"I never go back on my promises, I love you," Steve says softly kissing her hair.

Astral lets out a choked laugh and carefully pecks his cheek.

"And I love you," She whispers.

~2 days later~

"I'm ready to get out of here, it's driving me stir crazy staying in bed," Steve says as he pulls his jacket with a small wince.

"Yes, yes we know. But you still need to take it easy, doctor's orders," Astral said sanding in front of him as she laced his shoes.

"I feel so helpless," Steve mutters.

Astral chuckles " Not everyone can bounce back from death Steve, be lucky I convinced them to not wheelchair you out."

Steve groans softly in annoyance.

"Hey you ready?" Sam asks from the doorway.

"Yes, but I think it might be faster if I take us there," Astral said holding out her hand.

"What we gonna walk there?" Sam asked with a disbelieving smile.

Astral rolled her eyes as she grasped his hand with Steve's on her shoulder.

With small pop they teleported to a graveyard.

A man stood some feet away looking at a new grave while the rest of the graveyard was empty.

"Does it get any better?" the man asks.

"Yes, in some ways," Steve answers.

"Hmm, well I am heading to Europe. If anyone asks for me tell them I'm right here," Fury says pointing at the headstone.

"You coming?" Fury asks Steve.

"No, I have something that needs to be tied up," Steve replies.

"Could use a man like you Falcon," Fury says to the Sam.

"Sorry, I'm more of a soldier than a spy, besides Steve's going to need someone to watch his back," Sam says clapping the Captain on the back.

"Well, I guess I'm off then," Fury says walking away.

Soon he vanishes and a pair of heels is heard.

"Wow that's the closest 'thank you' from him," Natasha says.

"I had to pull some strings but I got it," Natasha says handing over a manila folder.

Steve opened the folder and Astral looked over his shoulder.

"Be careful when you pull that string," Natasha says before she leaves too.

Soon Steve, Astral and Sam are looking at the folder containing information about Bucky.

"I can't ask you to join me, " Steve says to Sam.

"Hey, I'm going wherever you go. Just at a much slower pace," Sam says with a smile.

Steve nods and looks to Astral.

"You ready?" He asks her.

"Of cours-" she cuts herself off when a head splitting pain takes over.

"Mom?" Astral asks with horror.

With a flash Astral disappears with a rainbow light.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
The group approached the headquarters invisible, thanks to Astral.

“Stick to the plan, we have a tight window to work with,” Steve said as they approached the control room. 

Natasha was already inside being led by Pierce to the head council meeting. 

Sam, Maria, Steve and Astral stood in front of the few agents that were in the small room. 

Steve held down the button for the intercom and spoke, “ Attention all SHIELD agents, you must have heard a lot over the past few days. Some of you were ordered to hunt me down, but I think its time now that you know the truth. SHIELD isn’t what we thought it was, its been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader, Strike and insight crew are as well. I don’t know how many more, but I know they are in the building…they could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want, absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won’t end there, if you launch those Hellcarriers HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that gets in their way, unless we stop them. I know I’m asking a lot, the price of freedom is high always has been and I am willing to pay. If I am the only one so be it, but I’m willing to bet I’m not,” Steve spoke strongly and clearly.

Astral smiled with a small tear in her eyes. 

“Did you write that down before?” Sam asked amazed. 

There was a moment before Astral heard a mass swarm of chaos.

“Well it looks like not everyone is batting for the same team,” Astral drawled.

“Maria, you and Astral stay here, Sam and I will take down the Hellcarriers,” Steve said in his Captain voice. 

“What if the Winter Soldier shows up? The last time he showed up he almost killed you,” Maria said with concern. 

“I hope by now that his memories are coming back,” Steve says.

“And if they don’t? I can’t lose you both in the same day,” Astral said closing the distance.

“I will make it back home, I promise,” Steve said leaning down and capturing her lips in a quick but passionate kiss. 

Astral broke away and gave a half smile, “Call if you need anything.” Steve gave a reassuring smile back before he and Sam left.

Maria looked at the other woman with a perked eyebrow.

“What did you mean by both?” Hill asked. 

“Now is not the time nor the place to discuss that matter,” Astral said curtly as she left to help. 

Warning sirens were going off as Astral walked down the hallways.

She was met with HYDRA agents before she got to the elevator.

“Well boys, we can do this the easy way or my way,” Astral said holding up her black swords.

The agents cocked their guns with a click.

“Alright, guess it’s my way,” Astral said as she swiped at the oncoming bullets. 

She mentally through up a shield and most of the bullets ricocheted off the shield back at the agents while the rest just hit the shield and fell.

Soon the bodies of the agents were strewn across the ground and Astral continued on her quest.

 

~Captain and Falcon~

 

“How do we know the good guys from the bad?” Sam asked as the jogged on the runway. 

“If they shoot at you they are bad,” Steve responded. 

Sam nodded and placed his arms through the wings and took off into the sky. 

Captain America landed on the strip of one of the Hellcarriers and proceeded to the control room. 

He was met with resistance as the HYDRA agents opened fire. 

Steve took care of the agents after he threw a stolen grenade. 

More agents kept coming though and through a series of kicks and shield bashing he pushed his way through. 

“8 minutes Cap,” Maria said over the comm. 

“Working on it,” Steve replied. 

He reached the control center and opened the panel. 

Pulling out the new chip he replaced the old one for the new protocol. 

“Alpha locked,” Captain said into the comm as he left the small platform. 

He moved towards the airstrip and waited a half second. 

”Bravo locked,” Falcon spoke taking off.   
~Astral heard the padding of boots and watched as the Winter Soldier walked out onto the landing strip.

“Cap, winter is coming,” Astral spoke into her comm.

“Any way to distract him?” Steve asked.

“Well at the moment he’s destroying all those who want to help,” Astral said sprinting up to assassin. 

Astral sent a wave of magic over those who had been injured and watched in horror as the man kicked an agent square in the chest. 

The agent flew and was sucked through the spinning blades of a quin jet. 

Astral tried to stay out of sight while also trying to follow the deadly man. 

The Winter Soldier broke through the door of a running jet and piloted the craft into the air.

“Norns, Steve he’s in route to the last Hellcarrier,” Astral spoke. 

She pulled at the tendril of magic and felt her dragon wings sprout out of her back. 

She took of the end of the runway into the air. 

“Do not pursue, I repeat do not pursue Astral,” Steve said into the comm. 

“Charlie Carrier 45 degrees of the portside,” Maria said. 

“Hey Sam I’m gonna need a ride,” Steve yelled into the comm as he watched agents pour out onto to the airstrip. 

“On it,” Falcon replied.

“Let me know when your ready,” Sam said closing in on the Alpha carrier. 

Steve jumped off the airstrip into the air in order to avoid the oncoming grenade blasts.

“I just did,” Steve said as he went to free-fall. 

Falcon swooped down to grab the falling man and gave out a roar of struggle. 

Once near the Charlie carrier airstrip Falcon deposited the man on the ground before landing as well. 

“You’re a lot heavier than you look,” Sam said. 

“I had a big breakfast,” Steve replied as the two walked towards the entrance doors. 

They were ambushed as the Winter Soldier rushed the Captain of the edge of the carrier. 

“Steve,” Falcon yelled out as he leapt after the man only to have his wing be snatched by the Soldier. 

Falcon was thrown on the ground and the Soldier ripped one of the wings off. 

The Assassin was going in for the final blow and kicked Falcon over the edge. 

Sam desperately struggled to open the parachute and soon landed on the SHIELD headquarters roof. 

“Cap are you alright?” Sam said into the comm once he gained his balance. 

“Yea, I’m still on the Hellcarrier, Where are you?” Steve asked.

“I’m grounded,” Falcon replied.

Unbeknownst to the Captain the Winter Soldier spotted the man and headed towards the control panel. 

“Steve be careful,” Astral said as she landed on the last carrier. 

“Falcon, Rumlowe is heading towards the council,” Maria said over the comm. 

“I’m on it,” Falcon said as he took off the parachute. 

Steve walked up the stairs onto the walkway that led to the control panel. 

He felt his eyes widen as he saw the Winter Soldier stand in front of the panel. 

“People are going to die Buck, I can’t let that happen,” Steve spoke to the man. 

The two men were in a stand off waiting for the other to make the first move. 

“Please don’t make me do this,” Steve said as his voice cracked a little. 

The Winter Soldier looked at him with a blank stare in response and then set his head in a mock nod. 

Steve took a deep breath and set his body for the fight. 

He watched as the Soldier twitched before he grasped his shield and threw it. 

The Assassin blocked it with his metal arm causing the shield to ricochet back to the Captain. 

Steve held up the shield as the Assassin opened fire with a handgun. 

The two were now in close proximity. 

The Solider pulled out another handgun and crouched down in order to get around the shield and shot off a few rounds. 

One of the bullets grazed Steve’s side and he let out a hiss of pain. 

Steve gave a shove with his shield knocking the other man back causing the man to lose his guns.

The Winter Soldier pulled out a knife from a holster. 

The assassin closed in on the other man and the two began a dance, one with a knife the other with a shield. 

Once Steve had knocked the other man back a few meters he quickly entered the codes to open the panel. 

He heard the other man approaching and whipped around to block himself. 

The two exchanged blows before Steve got a hold of the metal arm and wedged his Shield into the metal panels. 

The Soldier struggled and Steve took the opportunity to kick him back and rushed to the control panel to pull out the memory coding. 

As Steve reached for the replacement chip he turned around when he heard the running footfalls. 

The metal arm collided with the Shield in a loud bang.

With a yell the Winter Soldier pushed them over the edge of the catwalk onto a metal structure below. 

The two men staggered to their feet and continued to fight. 

Steve had lost the shield when he fell and it laid on one of the windows. 

Steve struggled to grab the chip as he kicked the assassin off the platform. 

The chip fell onto the ground below and Steve followed. 

Steve ran over to where the chip fell but was knocked off his feet by his shield that the Winter Soldier threw. 

The Soldier picked up one the guns that lay on the ground and opened fire. 

Steve kicked up the shield and blocked the bullets before hurling the shield at the other. 

The Winter Soldier blocked the shield with an upper cut and drew out another knife. 

The two closed in on each other and went hand to knife. 

Steve grabbed the metal arm that held the knife but the armed whirred before pushing down hard into the Captain’s shoulder.

Steve head butted the man and felt the knife slide out of his shoulder. 

He was knocked back by a shove and watched as the assassin closed in on the chip. 

There was a loud bang as the door to the catwalk was kicked open. 

The two men did not notice though as Steve picked the soldier up by his neck and threw him onto the ground. 

Steve held onto the flesh arm and held it in an arm lock and pushed his free hand against the assassin’s face. 

“Drop it. Drop it!” Steve said but the assassin gripped it tighter. Steve bent the arm back and a loud crack sounded. 

When the solider let out a yell Steve maneuvered them so now they were on the ground with the Solider in a chock hold while the metal arm was being held down by Steve’s leg. 

Steve put pressure onto the hold and watched as the Soldier passes out momentarily and released his grip on the chip. 

Steve quickly snatched the chip and headed towards the bars that led up to the catwalk. 

“Steve, toss it up,” Astral called out. Steve looked up surprised before pulling himself up onto the bars.

“Hurry Steve,” Astral yelled. A shot rang out and Steve fell clutching his calf. 

He struggled to stand before climbing up the structure. 

“Throw it Steve,” Astral yelled again. 

The Soldier took aim again as the Captain the panel. 

Astral pulled the man up and Steve went to put the chip in before another shot went off. 

Steve fell back and struggled to breath as he watched red bloom across his stomach. 

“30 seconds you guys,” Maria said over the comm. 

Astral placed her hand over his stomach and said a quick spell but to avail.

“Take it,” Steve said in a harsh yell. 

Astral took the chip and went to the panel and plugged it in as the count down reached two seconds.

“Charlie locked,” Astral said in relief as she kneeled down to her mate. 

She took his hand off his wound and placed her hands there. 

She tried another incantation but was blasted back by a shot to her shoulder.

Astral let out a cry of pain but crawled over to Steve. 

She resumed her chanting and watched as the skin slowly stitches together.

“Ok guys get out of there,” Maria yelled over the comms. Astral went to teleport but her magic refused.

“Hel, Steve we have to go,” Astral said helping her mate to stand. 

“Fire now,” Steve said into the comm as Astral braced them. 

“But Steve-“ Maria asked. “Do it,” Astral replied. 

Astral conjured a shield to protect them as they struggled to walk. 

The Hellcarrier was bombarded with other blasts and the structure started to collapse.

A yell of pain was heard and the couple looked over the edge to see the Winter Soldier was trapped under beam.

“Go, I got him,” Steve said.

“No not without you,” Astral cried as she watched her mate hobble down to help the trapped man. 

The Hellcarrier was dropping fast as Astral managed to make it to where the two were standing. 

Her wings fluttered softly at her side as she watched Steve struggle to lift the beam. 

“Hill where’s Rogers and Astral?” Natasha said into the comm after they caught Sam with the helicopter. 

The Hellcarrier that had crashed into the building held the couple and the assassin. 

Steve managed to lift the beam enough for the assassin to crawl out from under it. 

“You know me,” Steve said to the staggering man. 

“No I don’t,” the man said with a roar as he launched himself at Steve.

“Bucky, you’ve known me your whole life.” Steve said as a blow knocked him back.

“Make the wish,” Astral yelled over the sound of the falling aircraft.

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve said. 

“Shut up,” the assassin yelled. Steve felt another blow and landed on his knees, he made the decision to take of the cowl.

“I’m not going to fight you,” Steve said as he dropped his shield. 

Astral gasped as she quickly snatched it with her magic and brought it to her side before it was lost forever. 

“You are my friend,” Steve said with a dejected look. 

The soldier gave out a roar and charged at the weakening Captain.

“Mother, hear me I want to use Steve’s wish. I want to restore James’s memories, please,” Astral cried out as she watched her two mates battle. 

“You are my mission,” The soldier growled out as he knocked Steve onto his back.

He curled his metal hand into a fist and punched. 

As he delivered the blows he chanted, “ You-are-my-mission.” 

He raised his hand for another round and held it. 

Steve drew another breath as he felt darkness creep over his mind. 

“Than finish it…cause I’m with you till the end of the line,” Steve said in a hoarse whisper.

A light wrapped around the soldier as realization crossed over his face. 

A loud tearing sound was heard and a falling beam takes out Astral watched in horror as the structure where Steve was. 

“Steve, NO!” Astral yells taking flight. 

The Winter Soldier is holding onto a beam as he watches a pair of black wings fly past him. 

Steve feels the familiar feel of darkness and feels weightless as he falls. 

His body hits the water as Astral reaches the surface. 

Like a bird, she dives into the water after her mate. 

She sees his form floating in the water and propels herself to him. 

Grasping his uniform she drags him to the surface and watches as the Winter Soldier jumps into the water. 

Astral begins swimming to shore with her mate in her arms. 

 

She manages to haul them both out of the water and falls to her knees. 

“Steve…Steve…wake up,” Astral calls softly. 

Tears are threatening to fall as she cups his face. 

Astral hears a loud gasp of breath but ignores it in favor of watching Steve. 

She cups his face and silently closes the cuts on his lip and above his eye. 

“Come back to me…you promised,” Astral said tearfully.

Still there is no sign of life from her mate.

The sound of boots squeaking from water is heard on her right and Astral looks up and sees the familiar shield being offered by a metal hand. 

The Assassin looks at the woman and then down at the unresponsive man.

“Go…leave, this is all your fault,” Astral roars at the man as she feel the tears run down her face. 

The Soldier looks at her with hurt in his eyes as he drops the shield.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers before limping off. 

Astral tucks her face into the tattered uniform of her mate and sobs.

“Steve, please. I can’t lose you,” Astral sobs out.

A chopper is heard overhead and it lands in a close distance. 

Sam jumps out followed by Natasha.

“How is he?” Sam asked the woman. 

Astral looks up with a crumpled despair and cries.

“He’s not waking up,” She answers mourning tone. 

Sam looks at the fallen Captain and kneels next to her. 

He checks for a pulse and feels a weak one. 

He pulls back with a gasp and quickly readies himself to lift the man.

“He’s there, just barely. We need to get him to a hospital,” Sam yells to the others. 

Astral looks up with hope as the pair lifts Steve. 

 

~Near the Hospital~  
The ride was silent; no one said a word as Astral held Steve’s hand in hers. 

Astral could feel her body aching and her wounds sting but she ignored them.

The chopper landed on the hospital pad and the team rushed to get the stretcher from the EMT. 

“Prep for surgery, his wounds aren’t healing,” a doctor yelled. 

Sam held Astral back as the team rolled her mate away. 

“Let’s get you looked at,” Sam said looking at the dark red spot on her shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Astral responded.

“Fine my ass, your bleeding in multiple areas not to mention a broken wrist,” Sam said as he helped her to the elevator. 

They’ll heal, “ Astral responded. 

“Well at least get them cleaned out and bandaged and maybe get a splint for that wrist,” Sam said leading her to a room with supplies. 

A doctor assisted Sam by wrapping the wounds. Astral was free to go once she was bandaged. 

 

~2 weeks later~

 

Astral sat in a chair beside Steve’s bed reading a spell book while Sam was on the other side reading as well. 

Sam had plugged in his IPod into a radio and it played ‘Trouble Man’ softly in the background. 

The two were mostly healed except for a few healing cuts and Astral’s wrist which was still somewhat swollen. 

Astral heard a quick inhale before she heard, “On your left.”

Astral closed her book when she heard the words and Sam just smiled.

“How long was I out?” Steve asked hoarsely. 

“Well it was one of your shorter period of sleep, I’d say probably two weeks,” Sam responded. 

Steve nodded and looked to his right. 

Astral sat in her chair holding out a glass of water with a straw. 

“Hey beautiful,” Steve croaked.

“Hey Love,” Astral said with teary smile. 

Steve accepted the water and took a long sip from it. 

He gently handed it back with a little shake in his hand. 

Sam saw the two and proceeded to slip out the door to give them a moment. 

“How bad do I look?” Steve asked. 

“Worse than you feel, that’s for sure,” Astral responded with a smile. 

Steve chuckled and winced a little. 

“Easy does it,” Astral says standing to hold his hand. 

Steve lightly tugs on her hand as he moves over a little. 

“Steve, you’re suppose to be taking it easy,” Astral says with a warning tone. 

“I know but I just want to hold you,” Steve response opening his arms. 

Astral sighs and crawls into the new space and tucks her head under his chin. 

Steve wraps his arm around her shoulders and sighs.

“You scared me, you know that,” Astral whispers. 

Steve squeezes her shoulders, “I couldn’t leave him,” Steve answers. 

“Your lucky Steve Rogers. I used your wish by the way. I asked mother to restore his memories,” Astral says looking up to Steve’s bruised face.

“Thank you,” he says kissing her forehead.

Astral ‘hmms’ and settles back down. 

“Maria is working for Stark now,” Astral speaks.

“Really, huh bet that’s going swimmingly,” Steve says with a small chuckle.

“Well Natasha has been battling the press and the government, so far so good,” Astral said stroking a hand over his chest. 

“Wonder how Fury feels about all this,” Steve says.

“Well he’s at the safe house at the moment, we will be once you get released,” Astral answers. 

Steve feels warmth pass over him and sighs in pleasure.

“I almost lost you,” Astral whispers. 

Steve can hear the faint cracking in her voice and feels wetness on his chest. 

“Hey, shh…I promised I would make it didn’t I?” Steve says soothing his girlfriend.

“Yes, but it was so close,” Astral whispered wiping at her eyes.

“I never go back on my promises, I love you,” Steve says softly kissing her hair. 

Astral lets out a chocked laugh and carefully pecks his cheek.

“And I love you,” She whispers. 

 

~2 days later~

 

“I’m ready to get out of here, it’s driving me stir crazy staying in bed,” Steve says as he pulls his jacket with a small wince. 

“Yes, yes we know. But you still need to take it easy, doctor’s orders,” Astral said standing in front of him as she laced his shoes. 

“I feel so helpless,” Steve mutters.

Astral chuckles “ Not everyone can bounce back from death Steve, be lucky I convinced them to not wheel chair you out.” 

Steve groans softly in annoyance.

“Hey you ready?” Sam asks from the doorway. 

“Yes, but I think it might be faster if I take us there,” Astral said holding out her hand. 

“What we gonna walk there?” Sam asked with a disbelieving smile. 

Astral rolled her eyes as she grasped his hand with Steve’s on her shoulder.

With small pop they teleported to a graveyard. 

A man stood some feet away looking at a new grave while the rest of the graveyard was empty.

“Does it get any better?” the man asks.

“Yes, in some ways,” Steve answers. 

“Hmm, well I am heading to Europe. If anyone asks for me tell them I’m right here,” Fury says pointing at the headstone. 

“You coming?” Fury asks Steve. 

“No, I have something that needs to be tied up,” Steve replies.

“Could use a man like you Falcon,” Fury says to the Sam.

“Sorry, I’m more of a solider than a spy, besides Steve’s going to need someone to watch his back,” Sam says clapping the Captain on the back.

“Well, I guess I’m off then,” Fury says walking away. 

Soon he vanishes and a pair of heels is heard.

“Wow that’s the closest ‘thank you’ from him,” Natasha says. 

“I had to pull some strings but I got it,” Natasha says handing over a manila folder.

Steve opened the folder and Astral looked over his shoulder.

“Be careful when you pull that string,” Natasha says before she leaves too. 

Soon Steve, Astral and Sam are looking at the folder containing information about Bucky. 

“I can’t ask you to join me, “ Steve says to Sam.

“Hey, I’m going where ever you go. Just at a much slower pace,” Sam says with a smile. 

Steve nods and looks to Astral. 

“You ready?” He asks her. 

“Of cours-“ she cuts herself off when a head splitting pain takes over.

“Mom?” Astral asks with horror.

With a flash Astral disappears with a rainbow light.


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
~With Thor~

 

“Jane is your prisoner now?” Thor asks angrily. 

Odin waves away the small council as he walks down the steps.

“Malekith will not stop until he has the Aether,” Odin responds.

“I will take her to the dark realm and destroy it,” Thor shoots back.

“And if you fail? I will not risk the Aether to fall into his hands. I will not allow this,” Odin says. 

“How many must die until you see it needs to be taken away,” Thor shouts back.

“As many as are needed,” Odin roars.

Thor is silent as he looks at his father. 

“Serene will not allow you to do this,” Thor says slowly.

“She will, she will see that this is the only way,” Odin answers.

“We will fight until the last Asgardian breath, till the last Asgardian blood falls,” Odin says.

“How are you any different from Malekith?” Thor asks.

Odin laughs in a clipped chuckle, “The difference is that I will win,” Odin says.

Serene watches as Odin walks out before she speaks, “Odin is not any better than Malekith or even Loki. Every one of those men have let power go to their head and they end up losing even if they win.” 

Thor turns to look at the Galaxian, she is wearing light battle armor and has her sword attached to her hip.

“Aye, and they are all just as stubborn,” Thor answers. 

Serene hums and walks up to the Prince. 

“While I agree with your plan, you cannot destroy the Aether, all that energy cannot be destroyed only transferred to a different object,” Serene says looking off into the distance.

“Can you not just take it from Jane?” Thor asks. Serene shakes her head. 

“ I have tried but she has to willingly give it up,” Serene replies.

“Willingly? I do not understand, why would she want such a dark artifact in her body! It’s destroying her,” Thor says in a confused and angry tone.

“That is my question as well,” Serene says as she leads the both of them to a sitting area. 

They sit and soon a golden figure is walking towards them they take off their golden helmet and place it on the table.

“You missed the war council,” Thor speaks. 

“Aye, I was caught up with some last minute preparations,” Heimdall responds.

“I need your help,” Thor asks.

“I cannot go against my king’s wishes,” Heimdall speaks.

“I need you to speak to him, help him see the error of his ways. I am going to be committing a high treason and I need you to hold off on your command to tell the King,” Thor speaks.

“Malekith knew the Aether was here he could feel its power, if we don’t move the Aether he will wage war on all of the Realms.” Thor continued. 

“Of course, I will keep my eyes open,” Heimdall says as he leaves.

Serene nods her head as she relays a message ‘meeting later in private war council rooms’

 

~Later that night~

 

“There are other paths out of this realm,” Heimdall responds to Sif’s disbelief of getting Jane out. 

“Yes but only a few people know and even Serene cannot carry all of us,” Sif said throwing the woman an apologetic smile.

“There is only one other,” Thor says.

“No,” Volstagg says in despair. 

“Yes, he is the only one who can help.

He with the help of Serene can get Jane and the Aether outside of Asgard,” Thor continued. 

“He will betray you, the both of you,” Hogun says.

“I know, but I am willing to risk it,” Thor says looking to Serene. 

“He will not, not when his fate rests in our hands,” Serene says stiffly. 

Thor nods before he heads down to the dungeon to retrieve Loki. 

Sif and Hogun go after to where Jane is being held. While Serene and Fandral commandeer a riding craft. 

 

~Loki after Frigga's passing~

“Thor, after all this time. Now you come to visit,” Loki drawled as he walked towards the glass. 

“Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?” Loki asks leaning forward.

“Loki, no more illusions,” Thor says in deadly serious tone. 

Loki looks done before the illusion disappears. 

The room was a battle zone, furniture was broken and strewn across the room while darks stains and handprints covered the white surfaces. 

Loki sat upright against the back wall, looking worse for wear. 

His hair had gotten longer and his skin was like a ghost. 

“Now you see me Brother. Did she suffer?” Loki asks.

Thor approaches another side of the cell to get closer. 

“I did not come to talk about Mother. Instead I offer you the chance at redeeming yourself,” Thor says.

“Go on,” Loki drawls, interested.

“I know you seek vengeance and I will grant you that action if you help me, after I get you out of this cell.” Thor says.

Loki looks away before a smirk breaks across his face and he laughs softly.

“You must be truly desperate if you are asking for my help. What of my wife? Does she not want to help you on this idiotic quest?” Loki asks. 

“What makes you think you can trust me?” Loki leers at Thor. 

“I don’t, but your wife thinks you have some redeemable qualities and so did mother. When I fought you I hoped that my brother was still in there, somewhere. That hope no longer exists however, you betray me and I will kill you,” Thor threatens. 

Loki breaks into a grin, “When do we start?”

 

~Thor and Loki Breaking out~

 

“This is so unlike you brother, so clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn’t just rather punch your way out?” Loki asks. 

“If you keep speaking I will,” Thor says in monotone. 

“Fine I will stop, you won’t even know I’m here,” Loki says as he changes. 

“Is this better?” Loki asks. He is now dressed as a guard.

“It’s better company at least,” Thor responds.

“Still we could be less conspicuous,” Loki drawls. 

A light washes over Loki and Thor. 

“Mmm brother you look ravishing,” Loki says as he looks at his brother who now looks like Serene.

“It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form,” Thor says looking from himself to Loki.

“Very well, perhaps you prefer one of your new companions since you enjoy them so much,” Loki says as the light washes over the both of them again. 

“Oh this is much better, wooh…the costume is a but much, so tight, but the confidence I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey you want to have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, and patriotism? God Bless America,” Loki speaks though it sounds more like Captain America since that is whom Loki shifted to. 

He paraded along side Thor until clapped a hand over his mouth and hid him behind a wall.

Loki shifted back and looked at Thor. 

“What,” Loki asked with an annoyed tone. 

Two soldiers than walked passed where they were heading.

“You could at least furnish me with a weapon. One of my daggers at least,” Loki says holding out his hands. 

Thor sifts through his pockets and pulls out the shackles Serene disguised as a long dagger.

“At least a little common sense,” Loki starts until he feels the click and whirring of manacles on his wrist. 

He looks up with a questioning brow while holding up his wrists. 

“And I thought you liked tricks,” Thor asked with a large grin. 

The pair then met up with Sif and Jane.

“You’re Loki,” Jane said as she strided up to the two men.

“Yes you may of-“ Loki was cut off by a slap. 

“That’s for New York,” Jane said as she kept walking. 

So she stood next to Thor. “I like her,” Loki said with a shit-eating smirk. 

“We will never make it out on foot,” Loki said. 

“It’s good we are not going by foot,” Thor said. 

A chorus of guards was heard and the group began to leave. 

“I’ll hold them off,” Sif Stated pulling out her dual spear.

“Thank you,” Thor said as he took Jane’s hand. 

Loki went to turn but met the end of a spear.

“If you betray him, I will kill you,” Sif threatened.

“It’s good to see you too, Sif,” Loki said with a light chuckle. 

He backed away and followed Thor and Jane. 

Volstagg stood in front of the black elven ship. 

Thor and Jane walked pass but a hand stopped Loki.

“If you betray him I-,” Volstagg started but was cutoff. 

“What kill me? Evidently there’s a line,” Loki said with sarcastic smile as he boarded the ship.

Thor stood in the middle of the ship looking at all the buttons and switches. 

He began pressing buttons with irritation.

“I thought you said you knew how to fly this ship,” Loki asked. 

“I said how hard could it be,” Thor responded as he kept hitting buttons.

“Well whatever you are doing brother I suggest you do it faster,” Loki commented. 

“Shut up Loki,” Thor responded as he continued pushing buttons.

“Must have missed something,” Loki said as he looked around the inside. 

“I didn’t, I pressed every button,” Thor said looking at all the buttons again. 

“Well don’t hit it, press it gently,” Loki said snidely.

“I am pressing gently, it’s not working” Thor said raising his voice at the end. 

The whir of engines sounded and soon the craft was powering up. 

Soon the three were taking off as Thor maneuvered the ship to leave.

Thor knocked over several columns as he turned the ship.

“I think you missed a column,” Loki said.

“Shut Up,” Thor said angrily. 

“Look why don’t you let me take over, clearly I’m the better pilot,” Loki said as he watched Thor crash into almost every building as they escaped. 

“ Is that right? Out of the two of us, who can actually fly?” Thor asked with a smirking grin. 

Shots were being fired at the ship as Thor weaved out of the way. Jane fainted and fell to the ground.

“Oh dear, is she dead?” Loki asked. 

“Jane?!” Thor called.

“I’m alright,” Jane answered. 

Thor did a barrel roll with the ship and it took out an observatory. 

“Not a word,” Thor threatened.

“Now they are following us,” Loki said after a few seconds. 

“Now they’re firing at us,” Loki said as he gained his balance. 

“Yes, thank you for the commentary Loki, it’s not at all distracting,” Thor said as he tried to manure the ship but sliced a head of a statue before the entered the tunnel.

“Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather,” Loki said with a smile. 

“You know this is wonderful, this is a tremendous idea. Let’s steal the biggest and most obvious ship in the universe to escape in, fly around the city smashing into everything causing everyone to see us! It’s brilliant Thor, really brilliant!” Loki Ranted and grew louder at the last sentence. 

Thor shoved Loki out the open door and set the ship for autopilot and picked up Jane before jumping. 

“You know I think Thor enjoyed that a little too much,” Serene drawled helping her husband to stand on the small ship as Fandral steered. 

“I see that all that time in the dungeon has not made you anymore graceful Loki,” Fandral said with a witty smile. 

“Oh shut it peacock,” Loki snarled. Thor landed a second sooner with Jane. 

“You lie to me, I’m impressed,” Loki said speaking to Thor. 

“I’m glad you’re pleased now do as you promised,” Thor said after he wrapped Jane in a blanket.

“How is she?” Serene asked looking at the woman.

“I do not know, she collapsed when we took off,” Thor said looking at his love. 

Loki smiled as he steered the group off into the islands across the lake. 

Soon another ship caught up with them and Loki raised the ship out of the water.

“Fandral,” Thor said. “Right…For Asgard,” Fandral said as he gripped the rope before leaping off. 

Fandral gave a two-finger salute after he knocked out the two guards behind them. 

Loki steered the ship towards a rock face that a small cave opening. 

“Loki, are you mad?!” Thor asked as he watched, as they grew closer towards the cave.

“Possibly, if it were easy everyone would do it,” Loki said steering so they lined up with the opening. 

Serene waved her hands in a complicated pattern, shielding them from harm. 

“Aw no you just took out all the fun darling,” Loki tutted as he felt the magic wash over.

“Well it’s more for Jane than anyone else,” Serene replied. 

The screeching of metal was heard before the group was sucked through a portal. 

Once they went through they were met with a dreary landscape. 

“Tada,” Loki said. Serene rolled her eyes and went back to her lover. 

“Hmm, not bad for almost a year in the dungeon,” Serene said holding one of his arms. 

“You have little faith in me dear,” Loki said with a smirk before he leaned down and captured her lips. 

Thor cleared his throat, “Can you focus on steering Loki.”

Loki broke apart from Serene, “Of course anything for the Future King of Asgard.” 

The group was silent as Loki drove through the wreckage.

Thor wrapped another blanket around Jane. 

“Hmm, what I could do with that power that runs through her veins,” Loki said looking at the frail mortal. 

“It would consume you,” Thor answered. 

Serene rolled her eyes, “Yes didn’t you learn your lesson last time you tampered with one of the stones? I seem to recall the mind stone,” Serene tutted. 

“Yes well, I wasn’t using it, was I?” Loki countered. 

Serene hummed as she sat closer to the mortal. 

She lifted her hand over Jane’s face and watched the red energy come to the surface. 

“She’s finally starting to let go, but I fear she isn’t going fast enough,” Serene mumbled.

“You should said good bye,” Loki commented. 

“Not this day,” Thor answered.

“Today, the next, a hundred years, it’s nothing. It’s a heartbeat you will never be ready. The only woman’s love you have will be snatched from you,” Loki said stepping closer.

“Will that satisfy you, to see me in despair?” Thor asked.

“Satisfaction isn’t in my nature,” Loki snapped back.

“Surrender isn’t in mine,” Thor said bending down to brush Jane’s hair with his fingers. 

“The son of Odin,” Loki started. 

“Not just of Odin, you think you were the only one Mother loved? You may have had her tricks but I had her trust,” Thor said standing. 

Serene stood and waited, ready to intervene. 

“Trust?! Is that what her final words were? Trust?! As you let her die,” Loki yelled.

“What help were you in your cell?!” Thor responded.

“Who put me there? WHO PUT ME THERE!!!!” Loki yelled. 

Thor closed the distance and held up his fist.

“You know dam well who put you there,” Thor said. 

“Enough, the both of you. This is not what Frigga would have wanted,” Serene said stepping in.

“Well she wouldn’t be shocked,” Loki said with a grin. 

“I wish I could trust you,” Thor said to Loki. 

Loki looked at him and then off into the distance, “Trust my rage.” 

“Thor go sit up front for a moment,” Serene said as she stood next to Loki. 

Thor nodded and went to sit next to Jane.

Serene wrapped her arms around Loki’s chest and put her chin on his shoulder. 

“Do you think our love is a heartbeat? Are you preparing yourself?” Serene asked with a whisper. 

Loki looked downcast at the horizon. 

“Loki, don’t push me away. Not in a time like this,” Serene said as she gently cupped his face. 

“I can’t lose you too,” Loki said with a tearful smile. 

“It is not my time yet,” Serene answered wiping at a tear. 

Loki captured her lips in a sweet but emotional kiss. A shift in the atmosphere broke them apart.

“Jane?” Thor asked. “Malekith,” Jane said looking into the distance. 

Clouds loomed over the landscape and a giant elven ship appeared. 

 

A group of white elves and a kursed came into their line of vision as they landed. 

“What’s the plan?” Loki asked. 

“Loki, you are going to betray Thor and cut off his hand and offer up the Aether to Malekith and are going to only ask to live in return,” Serene said as she crouched next to Jane. 

“I like this plan,” Loki said with a malicious smirk. 

“You are only going to disillusion Thor’s hand, Love,” Serene warned Loki. 

“Of course dear, anything for you,” Loki said as both he and Thor stood.

“At least take these off,” Loki said gesturing to the shackles. 

Thor looked at the shackles and then at Loki.

“You still don’t trust me brother?” Loki asked. 

Thor sighed and took off the manacles. 

“Would you?” Thor asked. 

Once the manacles were off Loki massaged his wrists. 

Unbeknownst to Thor Loki unsheathed a dagger.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Loki said right before stabbing Thor in his hip. 

Thor let out a groan and was pushed down the hillside.

Loki followed by skating down the hill. “Thor!” Jane yelled out. 

Thor and Loki landed at the bottom of the hillside and Malekith watched on with curiosity. 

Thor landed face down in the dirt as Jane followed down. 

Serene rolled her eyes and walked down the slope. 

“You really think I cared about Frigga or any of you,” Loki drawled as he walked up to Thor who was getting up. 

Loki gave quick kick to his face. Malekith was very close to the fighting ‘brothers’ .

Serene held Jane back by her arm. “All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet,” Loki monologues. 

Thor conjures Mjölnir but Loki grasps the extended hand and slices through the flesh, severing the hand. 

Thor lets out a bellow of pain as he grips at his wrist where his hand was. 

Loki rips Jane from Serene’s grasp, “Malekith, I am Loki of Jotunheim and I am here to give you a gift,” Loki says as he throws Jane down at their feet.

“I only ask for one thing in return, a good seat to watch Asgard burn,” Loki says. 

The Kursed leaned over to Malekith and whispered, “He was a prisoner and an enemy of Asgard.”

Malekith smiles and turns to Thor.

“Look at me,” Malekith commands tilting Thor so he can watch as Malekith raises Jane of the ground by a flick of the wrist. 

Malekith begins to extract the Aether fro Jane and Serene prepares to intervene. 

Once the Aether was finely pulled out Thor roared, “Loki Now!” Loki flicked his wrist and Thor was ‘healed’. 

Loki covered Jane with his body as Thor electrocuted the Aether.

“Thor you idiot, you can’t destroy it!” Serene yelled as she tried to contain the Aether. 

She managed a good portion but a small sliver broke away and exploded. 

Serene changed a small coin into a container for the Aether and placed in, without actually touching it.

The shards from the Aether floated up and into Malekith. 

He absorbed the sliver of power and the group watched as his eyes turned. 

Malekith nodded at the group and the elves began to attack as Malekith and the Kursed walked off. 

Loki was surrounded by elves as Thor took off after Malekith. 

“GO!” Loki yelled at Serene. Serene brought Jane to her feet and teleported her a hundred yards away. 

“Stay here,” Serene said as she gave Jane a small dagger. 

With a wave Serene donned her battle gear and flashed back to where the fight was. 

“Malekith by order of the Galaxian, I sentence you to death,” Serene yelled out. 

Malekith turned and looked at the woman. 

Thor was battling the kursed and Loki was fighting off several dark elves. 

“I wondered if that was you, Almeria,” Malekith said. 

“Wrong, I am Serene the next Galaxian,” Serene said firmly. 

“You will be next once I take over Midgard,” Malekith said as he continued to walk to his ship. 

Serene growled at the demising, she unsheathed a nasty curved dagger that was dipped in a true serpent’s poison. 

She threw it at Malekith, where it struck right into his spinal column in between his shoulders. 

He gave a groan but managed to fall into the ship.

The Ship took off the ground and disappeared.

Serene turned to watch as Thor was thrown like a ragdoll into a cliff.

Serene watched as Loki skillfully killed the dark elves with only his hands and a small dagger. 

Serene set her course to help Thor when the Kurse began to bash his head in. 

Loki watched as Thor struggled and he set his sights on a long sword one of the elves dropped. 

When the kurse went to take another blow a sickening slice was heard as Loki stabbed it all the way through.

It let out a horrible screech before grabbing Loki and stabbing him with the protruding blade. 

“LOKI, NO!!!!!!!” Serene screamed as she watched the Kurse pull Loki of the sword and threw him to the ground. 

“See you in hell monster,” Loki bit out. The kurse heard a beeping going off and only realized the implosion was on him. 

It gave out a roar as it was sucked into the implosion. 

Thor had roared as he watched the monster stab Loki and crawled over to him just as Serene teleported.

“Loki you stupid fool,” Serene cried as she laid his head on her lap. 

“Nonononono, Aye you fool you didn’t listen,” Thor said as he held onto Loki.

“I know I’m a fool, I’m a fool,” Loki said shaking. 

“Loki shh, look at me, everything is going to be ok,” Serene promised as she laid her hands over the stab wound. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Loki said in tremors. Serene kissed his forehead as tears leaked down.

“Stay with us Loki,” Thor said. Serene watched in horror, as the wound didn’t close. 

“No! I can’t lose you,” Serene said a sob. “It’s all right, I’ll tell father what you did today,” Thor vowed.

“I didn’t do it for him,” Loki said with a heart-breaking smile. 

“Serene I love you,” Loki whispered as he looked at her for his last time.

“And I love you,” She whispered kissing his brow.

Loki struggled to breathe and gasped before he felt darkness wash over him. 

Loki felt his eyes close and then he was gone.

“NO!” Serene cried out.

Thor roared with sadness as they looked at the fallen dark prince. 

His skin was an ashen grey and his body was limp. 

Serene let out another soul-piercing scream. 

The wind around them kicked up and all of the creatures in the universe felt the pain of a soul splitting cry.

Jane watched the two holding Loki’s body and she felt the pain of loss hit her heart.

Serene let out another burst of magic and a group of people landed near by. 

“Thor we need to get Malekith,” Jane whispered to her crest fallen lover.

Thor looked at his family that had arrived and looked at the Galaxian. 

She looked shattered as she held onto Loki’s body. 

“Go Thor, he will receive proper burial on your return,” Serene whispered as tears flooded down her face.

Thor nodded before closing his eyes and kissing the crown of her head.

“I will be back,” Thor vowed. Serene gave a broken laugh and turned to her family. 

Thor and Jane walked away to find an exit when they heard the wail of Astral.


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
~Loki’s Family~  
Astral fell to her knees once she landed. 

Her eyes fell on the form of her mother clutching her father. 

“No,” Astral whispered in horror. 

She felt a sob bubble out of her throat as she crawled towards her parents. 

Tyr, Sleipnir and Hel were not far behind her. 

‘What happened?” Hel asked as she looked at her father.

“He sacrificed himself for Thor, my Love is gone,” Serene said in a broken sob. 

Sleipnir sniffed at Loki’s hair and snorted. 

He gave out a mourningful whinny. 

“He did not arrive at my gates, he still lives inside. Serene, his body is dead but this is merely just a double,” Hel spoke coolly. 

Serene wiped her eyes and placed her hand on Loki’s cheek. 

Her hand suddenly went through his cheek as the image faded. 

“Loki?” Serene asked in whisper. 

A figure stood on a dark sandy slope. 

They watched on in sadness before they disappeared with a flash. 

Serene heard the flash but did not see. “Loki?!” Serene called out. 

The family stood and looked wildly in all directions but no one appeared.

“Lady Serene I fear that we were played,” Hel said. 

“No, he’s up to something. But for now let us return, Astral you and I will return to Midguard to help defeat Malekith,” Serene said as she sent the rest of the family off.

“And what of I mother?” Tyr asked. 

“Tell Odin that Loki died,” Serene spoke.

“But mother, Father isn’t dead,” the teenage spoke.

“If he faked his death for a reason we will play along with his game for now. But once I get my hands on that trickster, well he won’t see sunlight in a few millennia,” Serene said. 

Tyr nodded before he flashed away. 

“Come along Astral I have a feeling things are going a little abnormal on Midgard,” Serene spoke as she grabbed her daughter’s hand before teleporting to London, England. 

When Astral and Serene arrived at the scene it was complete and utter chaos. 

~After the Battle With Malekith~

 

“Mother, I need to return to Steve, I am sure that he is very worried,” Astral spoke as her mother, Uncle and her stood near a teleportation site. 

“Yes of course, I will contact you once things have settled,” Serene smiled as she kissed her daughter on her hair. 

“Safe travels Uncle,” Astral said hugging Thor.

“Aye, though I have a feeling I will return soon,” Thor said with a small smile. Astral nodded before she teleported. 

“Man, how come I can’t teleport,” Darcy whined.

“Because you’re not an alien or a god,” Jane said. 

“Farewell mortals,” Serene called as she transported her, Thor and the Aether back to Asgard. 

~With Astral~  
Astral stood outside the D.C apartment she and Steve shared.

One light was on in the kitchen and a lone figure was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. 

Astral padded softly up to the figure when she heard his voice. 

“I lost both of you. I don’t know when I’ll get you back or if ever, but please I can’t take being alone anymore,” Steve voice wavered in a sad sigh. 

Astral closed the gap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Steve tightened in her grip and broke it. He stood up in a flash ready for a fight but froze when he saw Astral. 

“Astral, is that you?” Steve asked with a small tear in his eyes. 

“Yes, Steve it’s me,” Astral said with broken sob.

Steve laughed before wrapping her in his arms and hugging her. 

He laid his cheek on her head and sighed. 

“I missed you. I didn’t know where you were or how long you were going to be away. Astral… it’s been months,” Steve said pulling back to look at her face. 

“I know and I am sorry. My mother was in a dangerous battle and she needed my help,” Astral explained. 

Steve cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. 

“I was lost, I couldn’t find you so I went to look for Bucky but I had no luck either. 

I had help from Sam and his group but nothing could fill the emptiness I felt,” Steve explained.

Astral frowned and cupped his cheek.

“I will contact you next time, I promise,” Astral said kissing his lips. 

They both gasped as they felt the familiar spark. 

Steve held her face in his hands and poured every emotion into the kiss. 

The world seemed to slow down at that moment. 

The only thing that mattered at that moment was the pair that stood in each other’s embrace as they shared a passionate kiss. 

Steve pulled back with a groan as he felt Astral comb her fingers through his hair and pull.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Astral whispered against his neck. 

Steve shivered at the hot breath, “I don’t have any plans tonight,” he answered. 

Astral giggled into his neck and then kissed it. 

“Good, I have a feeling neither one of us is going anywhere,” Astral said as she led them to the couch.

She smirked at Steve before pushing him to sit down on the couch. 

The couple was in the depths of a passionate reconnection session when there was a series of knocks on the door. 

Astral pulled away and waved her hand to put their clothes back on. 

Steve walked towards the door and opened it.

“Natasha, what are you doing here?” Steve asked.

“Stark is calling everyone in, there was information that was uncovered that we need to look into,” Natasha explained. 

“So, I’m assuming we need to leave now?” Astral asked as she waved her hand to ready their things. 

“Yes, that is the plan,” Natasha explained as she led the couple to a car. 

 

~At the Tower~

 

“So after everything that was leaked on to the Internet the only thing we want to focus on is that there are still HYDRA bases out there?” Clint asked.

“I mean we could look into other things but this is more important since there are still active HYDRA bases,”Steve explained. 

“Alright, so when do we leave?” Clint asked.


	14. Update

So readers, I know this sequel is a lot sorter than the original but there is a reason. My wish is to include age of ultron, civil war and my take on ragnarok and other add ons in my third installment. thank you for your patience with this series as I gave up posting new chapters and then just could not figure out where I wanted to go with this.


End file.
